Whatever Happened After the War
by EldestofFiveSisters15
Summary: After everything is said and done, what did the Animorphs do? Starts right after the last KAA book #54. . PS: MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST FEW BOOKS! On Hiatis. Redo-ing while waiting for writer's block goes away!
1. Chapter 1 through 3

**Hi! I'm EldestofFiveSisters14 (Eldest for short) and I have a question for you. Did you ever wonder what would have happened if KAA continued the Animorph series? Well this book is your answer. **

**Well I haven't actually talked to KAA about what her book would be like but... it's ****MY**** book and I don't have to talk to KAA in order write it. No I don't people.**

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMORPHS!**

CHAPTER 1

**Voice: Hello is this Miss Eldest's story room? **

**Me: What are you?**

**Voice (with a huge hint of pride): I am an Andalite.**

**Me: Who are you?**

**Voice: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill**

**Me: Wait… what are you doing here with me. You're supposed to be on the other side of the Galaxy.**

**Ax: But you signed a contract.**

**Me: WHAT CONTRACT!**

_**Ax whips out piece of paper from thin air, shakes it and it drops out to four feet long.**_

**This contract. It says that 'In order to put your story on-line without the chance of getting sued you must do two things.**

**Me: **_**(Annoyed)**_** And those things are?**

**Ax: At least one character must appear at the beginning of each chapter and you must thank the reviewers of the story at the end of each chapter.**

**Me: **_**(Suspiciously)**_** Where does it say that Axy?**

**Axy: I do not know where you get Axy from. My name is Aximili while my friends call me Ax.**

**Me: It's my nickname for you, besides it sounds cute.**

_**Axy shudders: **_**As I was saying it's in the small print.**

**Me: Axy, **_**NOBODY**_** reads the small print on those kinds of things**

**Axy: Oh.**

**Me: But you can stay and watch this story with me.**

**Axy: Do you have popcorn and M&Ms? **

**Me: Yeah here. **_**Gives popcorn, M&Ms and soda to Ax **_**Don't eat it all at once… **_**Ax gobbles down everything**_**…Never mind.**

**A Glimpse into the Future**

Wedding bells rang everywhere, including the Andalite home world. Three couples walk out of a church Jake and Cassie, Marco and Michele, Tobias and Rachel. On the Andalite world one more couple stands; Ax and Anidoria-Isilee-Ethlin.

...

Now you might be wondering, "Wait! Wasn't Rachel dead, Jake, Marco, and Tobias trying to save Ax, and Jake and Cassie's relationship ruined?" Yes, but a lot has happened.

After the death and cremation of Rachel, Tobias was heartbroken. He didn't know about Marco and Jake and Ax. He was alone in his meadow and always had been, or so he thought. You remember right? Jake went to tell him about Ax, and get his help because…l Ax and Tobias are family and _shorms, _someone closer than a friend.

Tobias goes with Marco, Jake and some other people into the unknown to save Ax from this unknown being. But they're losing the battle, so Jake sent Tobias in an escape pod back to Earth with a mission; tell everyone that they were losing the battle and they may not make it home this time. Of course Tobias protested until Jake said, "Tobias please tell Cassie I'm sorry and that if I do make it back to Earth that I want to go on a date, that I want a second chance." When Tobias didn't argue anymore he knew Tobias would go. Into the pod Tobias flapped and Jake set it on course to Earth**. **

Tobias was morphing human and demorphing before the two hour limit. He was very close to Earth when he accidentally hit the remove oxygen button. Whooooosh! Out went the oxygen. As Tobias fell his hand hit the oxygen button. Hissssssssss! Oxygen went into the pod from a store on the pod's back. But the damage had been done, Tobias was unconscious. He was in trouble; no one was controlling the pod, except the Ellimist realized that Tobias needed to be someplace else for the correct things to happen, so he guided the pod down to Tobias' meadow and disintegrated the pod. Tobias woke up and thought; _oh this was all a dream_ which we know it wasn't. But he just went on with life. The Ellimist was flabbergasted; he was supposed to make Tobias remember that everything wasn't a dream. The Ellimist snapped his fingers. He had an idea.

The next day, who should walk into Tobias' territory but Rachel! Tobias was very surprised. He looked over to the spot were he kept the cremation box. Gone! Tobias thought, this has Ellimist written all over it. But who really cared, Rachel was ALIVE!

"Tobias?"

Rachel is it really you?

All of the sudden…C~R~A~C~K! The branch that Tobias had been perched on broke. Tobias was growing larger, too large for the tree branch. His feathers looked as if some big pencil were erasing their outline and other details. When it was just splotches of brown and white and reddish brown, the color changed to flesh tone. Two talons of each group of three split forming five blunt toes, the back talon withered away to nothing. His spine elongated, along with all the other bones, changing from the light, hollow bones of a bird to the sturdy, thick bones of a human. **SHLOOP!** The beak disappeared quickly, softening into lips. The sharp glaring eyes of the hawk dimmed to those of a human. Two tiny, shriveled arms protruded from the front of his chest with fingers like a baby's. They bent and merged with the wings, at the tips of which fingers were growing. At the last minute a black and white spandex shirt and hunter green biking shorts appeared over the flesh.

Once Tobias was finished gaping at himself and Rachel; the Ellimist made his appearance in a humanoid form; an old man, winkled with age but glowing blue; as if he was strung with lots of tiny LED Christmas lights. _**Ah you have seen each other! Wonderful**__. _

"I knew it was you!"

_**What's wrong Tobias? You have Rachel back. **_

"Are you playing your games again? I never left."

"Rachel, you died." Tobias looked at her sadly. "That mission to the blade ship Jake sent you on, it didn't end so well. You killed Tom, but… another controller killed you. We all saw it happen."

"What?" exclaimed Rachel.

_**Yes, Rachel you died. **_

"But I don't remember anything like… uh… maybe… **dying.**"

"That's probably because he swiped your memory."

_**Yes, Tobias.**_

"Well then Mister Mighty, tell me why I'm back."

_**Tobias needs to realize that what he thinks was a dream is not a dream. I granted his dearest want; you, to convince him.**_

"Rachel is here, but I'm not convinced."

_**I granted two things that you have wished for often, things that would not stay if you were dreaming; Rachel and something else,**_theEllimist said with a smile that revealed perfect teeth, not normal for an old man.

"What did you do to Tobias?" questioned Rachel suspiciously.

_**Tobias now has his human form.**_

"What!" Tobias yelped. Rachel got a murder look in her eyes.

"You took away his morphing?"

_**No. He will find that he can still change into all the animals he has acquired. That ability will be needed in the time to come.**_

"So… what do I do now?"

_**Well that is up to you to decide. But if you will recall I believe Jake asked you to do something for him**__, _and the Ellimist was gone.

"Tobias what did Jake ask you to do?" Rachel questioned as they walked hand in hand. They were going to the scoop, which Tobias had kept in order.

"Well, he asked me to tell everyone that they're losing against that thing that has Ax, and… to tell Cassie he wants to go on a date with her if he makes it back here."

"I see, are you going to tell everyone?"

"Yeah! It would be wrong if, now that I've remembered, I left everyone thinking that their dead. Of course I don't… they might be. Yes, I'm going to tell them what happened."

"Then what are you going to do?" She looked him in the eye. He looked away, finding the tree bark very fascinating.

"I don't know, I mean. I'm 18, what do I do?"

"Well you could go to college. You could… get a job doing something you love. And you don't have to eat raw mammals ever again. Maybe you can find a girl… have a life again"

"But I don't need to find a girl, I already have you."

"Oh, that is so sweet Tobias."

-_:_-

**Me: Bye, Axy. I want to thank Crazy Computer's Vendetta from; The Animorphs Restart, for the idea of interacting with a couple characters**

-_:_-

…**of course we can go get something. Tobias? Tobias?**

**Me: Hi peeps. In this chapter the people that stay with me here are going to be… the one the only…drum roll please… Rachel**

**Rachel: Hey! Who are you? And while we're at it where am I?**

**Me: You are the next contestant on… Lets Watch An Animorph Story. **_**Smiles a show-hostess smile **_

**Rachel: Well then you can be ****my**** next contestant on, Let ****Me**** Squash ****Your**** Brain.**

**Me: **_**while running around movie theatre room,**_** Ahhhhhh! No don't hurt me please! Jake help!**

**Rachel: Jake can't help you. I won't stop until I pound you into the floor!**

**Me: Help! I'm being pounded into the floor by a scary person! Somebody, PLEASE!**

**Jake: Rachel, what are you doing to our new author?**

_**Rachel stops pounding me into the ground and looks at Jake**_

**Don't stop me Jake, she took me away from my Tobias. Besides you're across the Galaxy saving Ax.**

**Jake: I'm right here. For now, and it's a good thing too.**_** Helps me out of the ground. **_**Here you go Eldest. **_**Rachel stands fuming**_

**Me: Thank you, but don't you think Cassie might be mad? **

**Rachel: Uh, Duh! Of course she won't. We're talking about Cassie, all she would say is, **_**imitates Cassie's voice; **_**Oh, how nice of Jake to help the new author when Rachel is pounding her into the ground.**

**Jake and Me: Wow.**

**Jake: Rachel you did Cassie really well.**

**Me: Please sit down. Make yourselves comfy. Jake you might want to be careful of this chapter because it has you in it, with some pretty intense situations. Let's Begin!***

CHAPTER 2

When we first left, Cassie was the young government official for the Hork-Bajir, and Jake was off with Marco and some other people to try save Ax from the Crayak, that was after Jake sent Tobias back to Earth thinking they would all die. Jake and Marco saved Ax with a small loss. Jake was severely wounded so he was rushed back to earth with Marco, while Ax went back to his world not too much damaged, except his worry for his prince. Let's go straight to the time when Jake is landed.

_**(CASSIE'S POV)**_

I was in my office, trying to read some boring politician's paper on how we should be trying to make peace with Dandren Fri; a newly discovered intelligent alien species that had been living in the Colorado Rockies for years. _This is what I get for agreeing to be the United States Alien representative. All papers and laws, no actual interaction. Man, what I wouldn't give to have a break—_

Beep, beep.

"Yes, Layla?"

"Ms. Cassie you have an urgent call from someone who refused to give his name." My secretary sounded really worried.

"Well, put him through, I don't think it could be an alien assassin."

"Yes, Ms. Cassie."

"Hello?"

"Cassie? You might want to go to the hospital right away!"

"Marco?" I gasped. "What happened Marco?"

"It's Jake. The ship got damaged after we rescued Ax and there was an explosion, Jake was nearest to it and he…"

"Tell me, I can handle it."

"Well he got a pretty bad gash on his head and lost a lot of blood; he's in a comma. He's going to need a blood transfusion. Do you have a ride or something'?"

"Yeah, I'll drive myself and get there in about five minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

**Jake: I get in a comma that's so not cool.**

**Me: Shhh! I warned you that an intense problem would have you in it. **

_Five minutes later…_

I burst into the hospital and almost ran down Tobias and Rachel. Rachel!

"Rachel! What? How are you-you're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, I know! That's what everyone tells me, but quit catching flies. Tobias and I'll tell you later, Jake's been moved from the ER in room 5 in the intensive care unit. The doctor said that they need to be able to keep and eye on him in case his status changes."

"Okay. Bye!" I walked as quickly as I could, without disturbing the other patients, while rushing to room #5.

Although I knew what to expect, it still hurt me to see Jake, my Jake, with a bunch of tubes, machines, and other things needed to keep him alive; hooked up to him. I sat down in a chair; hard. I knew that I shouldn't cry, Jake would want me to be strong, he would say that he knows I can do it, that I could see him without crying. Unfortunately, that just made me cry harder.

A couple minutes later when Marco, Tobias and Rachel walked in that's how they found me. I quickly sat up, wiped at my tears angrily, and smiled a weak smile. "Hi, guys. I bet I look terrible." Rachel shook her head and hugged me tight.

"Cassie… I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have let this happen," Marco berated himself angrily.

"It wasn't your fault Marco, besides even if you knew this was going to happen you couldn't have stopped it." I pointed out.

"I know but still." He insisted.

"You shouldn't feel any guilt."

"I don't know, Marco." Rachel teased trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe you should listen to Cassie, since you are such a wimp. I don't think you can take the weight of the guilt."

"Ok fine. I can take your teasing; I think I need a little teasing after this break. Hey you know, this looks like something from ER. We should go on TV."

"Marco, last time I knew you, you were on TV."

"Oh, very funny, Tobias."

"Cassie, I feel very left out, what have I-" Rachel took my arm.

"Rachel, Cassie why don't you girls get us men something to eat and drink." commanded Marco in his most manly voice.

"Excuse me? Marco, I might have died and Cassie might be heartbroken but that doesn't make us your personal slaves. Come on, Cassie you can tell me what I missed over a cup of coffee."

_**(Change of POV= Third Person)**_

_The next day after lunch…_

Rachel walked into Jake's room to find Cassie talking to him and holding his hand. "…and I'm so sorry, Jake, about the blue box and Tom. I just felt that if you had to kill him, I'd lose you. Anyway, I hid the box somewhere safe, I was given it from the government, and the Andalite government said it was ok. They didn't want it back and our government said it didn't belong in a museum. So I got it. I promise I hid it safely. Guess what? The Ellimist brought Rachel back to us! It isn't the same without you, though." she laughed, "Marco commented last night that it was weird that you our fearless leader was holed up in a hospital, those were his exact words. Jake… do you think you could hang on for me? I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I know that I acted all mad and frustrated with you before you left to save Ax, but I didn't mean it."

Rachel stepped out of the room and rejoined the others in the lobby. When they walked in an hour later, Cassie was asleep in a chair with Jake's hand clasped tightly in hers.

-_:_-

**Me: Jake, don't you realize how sweet your girlfriend is? **

**Jake: I do now. Wow, she cried because I'm… um, was… am… in a comma? **

**Rachel: Of course! Boy, for being in love with Cassie you would think he doesn't know her at all. **

**Jake: *defensively* But I thought she liked that other guy she works with…Ronnie somebody. **

**Me and Rachel: NO!**

**Me: See Jake? Cassie loves you and only you. Now you and Rachel have to go back to relive that moment for real**

**Rachel and Jake: HUH!**

**Me mysteriously: I gave you a look into your future but you will remember nothing of this when you go back. MWAHAHAHAH! MWHAHAHA!**

**Goodbye and have a nice day.**

_**Jake and Rachel disappear.**_

**Me: Phew! I thought I'd never get rid of that mad girl. Good thing I'm nothing like her right? **_**Silence from other people in the theatre, cricket chirps.**_

**OH! You people are hopeless! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW my work so far. I'd like your opinions. Not that I'll listen to them. MWHAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

CHAPTER 3

**Me: Okay today I have The Ellimist and Marco? Fine! Hey where are my characters for this chapter!**

**Marco offstage: They called in sick. Well at least the cute and funny boy Marco did.**

**Me: Marco you really should work on your talking.**

**Marco: Why? I mean why should he?**

**Me: You pretty much sign you talk, everything you say yells **_**HI I'M MARCO!**_

**Marco: At least I didn't lie, my cuteness and humor exceeds everything.*:D***

**Me: *chuckles* except your ego.**

**Marco: *:O***

**Ellimist: Was that a peaceable comment dear author? I don't think it was ***_**frowns**_*** but I do not get sick so I am here. I would like to get back to playing with the Crayak though.**

**Me: Okay, Lets start the chapter, Marco and Ellimist you can make comments if you want. Maybe. **

_Four Days Later…_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Everyone jumped up; nurses and a doctor ran in with defibrillators.

Cassie saw them and fell into Rachel's arms in a dead faint. A nurse ran out and came back with a foldable cot, Rachel and Tobias carried Cassie to it; moving it to an out-of-the-way corner, Marco stood still in terror watching the doctors every move.

"I want these set on 3 V/cm's." The doctor called to the young nurse at the defibrillator monitor. She turned a dial. The paddles were placed with a precision that could only come from much practice. **Snap!** The electricity coursed though Jake's body contracting the muscles a little…

"No, response doctor." The nurse spoke not turning from the screen.

"Then turn it to 5 V/cm's." **Snap!** Another shock wave, everyone in the room held their breathe. The heart monitor began the beep of steady heartbeats again. The doctor sighed, and began helping another nurse push the monitor out of the way, the nurse that had brought in the cot took the machine out into the hallway. Rachel pulled Marco to a chair and made him sit down.

The doctor turned to Rachel and Tobias after reexamining Jake, "His coma status hasn't changed from Level 1, he is still unresponsive to any simulation. But fortunately he's still with us. Unfortunately if the connection from his heart to his brain was disrupted, causing the heart failure, the cerebellum may have been damaged in the explosion and slowly been shutting down or there might be some pressure being built up from blood pooling. I am hoping that his heart stopped because of pooling because we can drain the blood and maybe save his life. If it's his cerebellum shutting down I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do for him. We could put him on life support but he wouldn't be able to respond. It would just postpone the inevitable." Tobias held Rachel up while her legs buckled.

"Thank you, doctor-?"

"Sutton, Brad Sutton. I will probably be Jake's doctor while he is staying at the hospital. We can only hope and pray Jake wakes up." A beeper beeped at his belt, "I'm sorry but I am needed in another room immediately." He walked quickly out of the room

Tobias led Rachel to the end of the cot and sat her down gently, then left to get Rachel, Marco and himself each a cup of coffee with extra caffeine. It would be a long night.

"That was too close." Rachel commented from the not-so-comfy cot. She glanced over at Cassie lying beside her. Marco looked over at her too. Then looked away, talking under his breath, "I totally knew that she didn't love Ronnie." He looked at Rachel, noticed her listening and continued, more loudly. "Cassie came over a lot to talk with me, since Jake's been gone. Tobias was gone, and you were dead. One day she brought Ronnie over; she wanted my opinion of him.

"What do you mean… who's Ronnie?"

Marco kept staring out of the window, "Ronnie Chambers is a back-stabbing lowlife who jumped into Cassie's life when Jake jumped out. When I met him I liked him well enough. So they started going out, it was going great; Cassie got happier and happier. Then things got bad, first Cassie's mom died from cancer. Cassie came to my studio crying, but not about her mom. Ronnie had told her that he was through with her and her talking and crying about Jake. Dumped her right after her mom died… he's a selfish, no-good, fame-craving weasel. Anyway as it turns out it was true that Mr. Chambers was only getting close to Cassie for the fame and money he could get out of her." Marco glared out the window."

"I can guess; the boyfriend of an Animorph. But I thought you were all for getting rich and popular when you possibly can."

"Yeah, but not at the expense of my friends," He smiled grimly, "unfortunately since we're the Animorphs everything in our lives are published, ever rumor, every bad choice, every mistake… so the story of Ronnie and Cassie was all over the magazines and ET. Ridiculous rumors on why Ronnie left, why he came… Cassie was really hurt."

Rachel looked at Jake's form still from the coma, "Where was Jake when all this happened? Because if my memory serves Jake wouldn't let something like that happen to Cassie. I mean, I understand why he was mad… but it worked out all right didn't it? He shouldn't be holding a petty grudge against her."

"Nobody really knows why, Jake was there in body, just not in mind. I visited him right after the whole 'fiasco' and told him what happened. He said he was sorry then walked out of the room. He felt terrible when you died Rachel, we all did. But Jake the most, he carries the weight of you death, cause he doesn't know your now alive. Maybe he won't want to wake up because of his guilt." Marco stopped talking when Tobias walked in, "They only had decaf, and powder creamer, sorry Rachel."

"That's alright; I think I can survive without caffeine for a while." She reached for her cup, and held on to Tobias' hand with hers.

-_:_-

When Cassie woke up a half-hour later, her first thought was, is Jake Ok? She remembered what happened, Jake's heart had stopped. Was he dead?

Cassie refused to look at the hospital bed, fearing the worst. She started to sob. Rachel rushed to her side and before she could say anything, gave her a cup of water and said, "Don't worry. Jake's fine."

Cassie sighed with relief. She looked around the room; Marco and Tobias were both asleep in the chairs and Rachel had brought in a stack of fashion magazines. She looked over at Jake; he looked peaceful and the monitor showed a steady heartbeat.

**Me: If you don't know what defibrillators are well… tough. Look it up on Google or somethin'. **

**Marco: Even **_**I **_**know what defibrillators are. **_**Whispers to me, **_**What are they? **

_**I glare.**_

**Marco: Sorry Eldest, no need to glare.**

**Ellimist: Eldest I do not think that this conversation is very peaceable.**

**Marco **_**pointing at the Ellimist**_**: You know maybe that will be Cassie in a few years.**

**Ellimist: That was not a kind thing to say, Marco. I for one believe that we should…**

**Marco shocked: What happened to him?**

**Me shrugging: I muted him with the universal remote that all authors have. **

_**Vendetta appears magically beside high five each other then she leaves.**_

**Marco: Hey that was the lady that tortured everyone.**

**Me: She didn't torture you Taylor did that. You didn't know I could bring her here did you, **_**Grins evilly.**_

**Marco: You're just like her! **_**Runs away screaming,**_** Help! We have a twin Vendetta! Help!**

_**I grab universal remote and mute Marco, He and the Ellimist glare, I ignore.**_

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**Marco: *no longer muted by stealing the remote* I just thought of something. Cassie is really sweet. First she faints from fear and then when she wakes up her first thought is that of Jake not if she herself is ok. **

**Me: Shut up or I'll have to mute you again. **

**Ellimist: You do not have to mute me Oh Powerful One of ****The**** Remote.**

**Me: Well Ellimist, Marco you're done here.**

**Marco: Fine be like that, shove us off as soon as the chapter is done.**

_**Ellimist raises hand**_**: Author may I leave here?**

**Me: Sure? **_**Ellimist leaves.**_** Marco after your comment I think you deserve a nickname.**

**Marco: NOOOO! **_**Falls on knees and lands at my feet,**_** Please I'll do anything to not get a really bad short nickname.**

**Me: Do you want Pipsqueak or Half-Pint?**

**Marco: Uh, can I have neither?**

**Me: Nice try. **_**Snaps fingers and Rachel appears.**_

**Rachel which name do you like better Pipsqueak or Half-Pint?**

_**Rachel taps her chin in thought, **_**How about Half-Pint. My little sister Sara watches Little House On The Prairie ALL the time. I think Marco would like it better if he were nicknamed after a girl. (Laura Ingalls anyone?) **

_**Marco stares in horror at both of us, then runs screaming into a wall falling unconscious.**_

**Me: Rachel, thanks for the help. I think his nickname will be Half-Pint.**_** Marco groans.**_

**REVIEW MY WORK PEOPLE PLEASE? *puppy eyes.***

_**Redone Note: I have rewritten all three chapters trying to make it sound better**__**, **__**by adding a morphing sequence (chapter 1), getting rid of AnimorphLand stuff in the middle of the chapters that interrupt it. In chapter 1 I redid some lines and tried to make the Ellimist sound more Ellimisty, and not like he's interfering. (I felt like he was interfering and so I rewrote it saying that he 'granted the things Tobias' wishes.') Adding some more dialogue to chapter 3 which I realized was really short. (Its still short though.) And just overall fixings.**_

_**Hope it reads better! :D**_


	2. Chapter 4 through 5

Chapter 4

**Hi it's me the author I'd just like to thank all my reviewers including:**

**Crazycheeseyperson**

**SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**Puppylover06**

**and**

**AnimorFan**

_**Cassie and I are alone when…**_

**Anonymous: Who? Where am I? **

**Cassie: Ronnie what are you doing here?**

**Ronnie: Cassie! I am so glad to see you I missed you. *(;***

**_Jake pops in just in time to see Ronnie wink at _Cassie gasps:Jake don't get mad. I'm sure it didn't mean anything.**

**Jake: *_talking in the strangely calm voice he uses when he has barely suppressed rage* _don't worry Cassie; I'm not mad at all. Go over and sit with AniLuver.**

**Cassie: But…**

**Jake: NOW!**

_**Cassie comes and sits with me while Jake and Ronnie glare and pace.**_

**Ronnie: Jake she doesn't even like you so you can leave now.**

**Jake: Funny, I was just going to say the same to you. _They jump at each other and that cartoony dust cloud covers sight, but we could still hear the sound of the fight._**

**Cassie: Please! AniLuver stop them before someone gets killed.**

**Me: Ouch! GET HIM JAKE! Cassie no one can die in my realm. **

**_Ronnie screams in agony. _Please AniLuver! _Cassie grimaces at the sounds of fighting._**

**Me: Fine. CUE OUR TWO ANCHORS! _The anchors hit both Jake and Ronnie on the head._**

**Cassie: Jake!**

**Me: *with a smirk* what about Ronnie?**

**Cassie: Oh. He can take care of himself.**

**Me: And Jake can't?**

**Cassie: You know what I mean.**

**Me: Ok**

"Rachel, I know I saw it," yelped Cassie

"What." asked Rachel.

"Jake's eyes flutter!"

"Cassie you were probably just imagined it."

"I didn't!"

"Ohhhhh" moaned Jake .Rachel and Cassie Ran over to Jake's bed.

"Jake?" Cassie asked as calmly as she could.

"Where –where am I?" Jake asked

**Jake **_***wakes up and has temporary amnesia***_**: Now where am I?**

"You're in a hospital. You got hurt really bad taking Ax home. You scared the life out of me!"

**Cassie: You're in the alternate dimension with me AniLuver and Ronnie.**

**Me: But Ronnie's still out cold. And Cassie refuses to help him.**

_**Cassie glares. Jake smiles happily.**_

"Yeah, Jake don't you ever do that again. Cassie fainted almost dead away when your heart stopped!"

"Rachel? Oh, I must be dreaming."

"No, you're not Jake. The Elimist brought her back to us. "Rachel get Marco and Tobias up .They'll kill us if we don't." So Rachel got up and shook first Marco then Tobias awake.

"Wake up, you sleepyheads. Jake's up."

"What!" Marco woke up fast, so did Tobias.

"Jake, hey buddy. Our fearless leader! Sorry I was asleep, but let's face it, I can't stay up for five days straight. Even with all the coffee I drank."

"Hey Jake, well rested?"

"Hi Marco, Tobias, um… what did I miss?"

"Oh nothin' much, just nearly giving each of us a heart attack when yours stopped."

"Yeah, Cassie fainted, and Rachel couldn't stand; I had to hold her up." Tobias added.

"Hey Tobias, Marco let's get Jake something to drink."

"But…" started Marco.

"Come on!" Rachel called from the doorway. When they were gone, Cassie pushed Jake gently back on the pillows and arranged them so they were like a shield behind him. Then she pulled the blanket up to his neck and went around straightening the room up. "Cassie?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"I'm sorry I scared you, and when I went to save Ax I was mad at you, sorry."

"That's okay. I just want to let you know that when you left I wasn't mad and frustrated with you at all." Cassie came to sit on the on the bed careful not to sit on any of the wires and tubes. "And I want you to know that I love you." Cassie gave Jake a hug but when he flinched she pulled away. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, I love you to Cassie. Hey, where _is_ Ax?"

"He's probably on the home world right now, why?"

"It's just I bet he's just worried about his 'prince' right now."

"Oh that's right! How do you think we can let him know you're ok?" Cassie wondered.

"I don't know… boy, do I have a headache." Jake complained.

Cassie immediately was very stern, "Lay down young man. I'm not going to lose you right after I got you back."

"Yes, Ma'me," Jake said meekly.

Cassie's tone softened, "I missed you Jake."

"Yeah, I missed you too, Cassie."

"I'll be right here in this chair ok?" Cassie asked.

"Ok." And Jake went to sleep holding Cassie's hand. Only this time he knew it was there.

**Me: Sooo, do you think we should do something about Ronnie?**

**Jake and Cassie: Nah.**

**Me: Ok, it's fine with me. **_**Ronnie vanishes.**_

**I think he'll be ok, maybe. Hmmm. _I shrug. _So you guys gonna do anything after you leave here?**

**Jake: _*with a slight blush* _Yeah, we're going out. **

**Me: Very nice, well I need to thank the people reading this and tell them to review.**

**Cassie: Yeah we need to get going. Bye.**

**Me: Bye. Well I guess I don't have to tell you to review since you are reading this and heard me tell them… oh never mind. JUST REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH THE BOOK! I MEAN SERIOUSLY I DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS AFTER THE MIDDLE OF CHAPTER 6. DON'T KILL ME. I NEED HELP! **

CHAPTER 5

**Anidoria-Isilee-Gahar: Where in all the Andilites am I?**

**Me: Oh… uh… Well…**

**Ani: Stop stuttering and say what you must. Please.**

**Me: I'm sorry, _Holds out hand._ I'm AniLuver, and you are?**

**Ani: Why do you hold out your hand? **

**Me: Well it means I'm friendly I guess.**

**Ani: Oh. _Grabs hand, _My name is Anidoria-Isilee-Gahar.**

**Me: Can I call you Ani?**

**Ani: Well I suppose…**

**Me: Ha! Too late I am already calling you Ani!**

**Ani: Humans make no sense.**

**Tobias: Hey! What am I doing here? Is that an Andalite?**

**Me: Yes this is your future aunt… Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. */:***

**Tobias and Ani: What!?!**

**Me: *):* Oh man, I am sooo dead.**

**Ani: Please explain to me and the… what is it a bird?**

**Tobias: I happen to be a red-tail hawk. **

**Me: Uh, well I shouldn't… **

**Tobias: Tell us now or I will dive-bomb you.**

**Me: *_while running away from a diving hawk._* Okay! Tobias, Ani over there is technically your future aunt.**

**Tobias: *stops trying to bust open my head.* But that would mean…**

**Ani: I am very confused over here.**

**Me: Yes! Axy marries Ani. Therefore she is your future aunt, since Axy is technically your uncle.**

**Ani and Tobias: AXY!**

**Tobias: do you mean Ax?**

**Ani: Did you mean Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill? **

**Me: Yes! Now shut up please! We're taking to much room off the story. _Ani and Tobias shut up while they ruminate over what I just said. _Thank you!**

After seven more days in the hospital, (and much teasing from Marco) Jake was back to himself when he left the hospital. Rachel was back, Tobias had his human form back and his morphing ability, Cassie and he were going on a date soon, Ax was ok, he hoped, and he was going home, and also college. He was happy.

When his mom finally let him leave the house, he went to go see Marco's dad about contacting Ax.

"Well, I think the government has the contact device Ax made. You could use that, I mean you guys saved Earth, the least they could do is let you use it."

So Jake got the Animorphs, minus Ax, and they hooked up at Marco's house. In his plane hanger to be exact.

"Guys, we need to go to D.C. to see the President…" Jake started, but was interrupted by Marco's comment.

"Cool, you now I've always wanted to meet the President, shake his hand and get a picture I can put on a t-shirt, stuff like that." Everyone stared at Marco, "What I can't have dreams just because I'm almost 20?"

Jake cleared his throat, "Anyway, back to business, we need transportation, should we morph or take Marco's personal jet and ruin the ozone layer?"

"He didn't mean that baby," said Marco patting his jet.

"Marco, were did you find the money to buy that thing? I mean, did you break the bank?" Rachel teased, slugging him in the arm.

"Ow! I did not for your information. I have tons of money," Marco said rubbing his shoulder.

"He's means "had" tons of money," said Cassie smiling.

"My goodness, I don't know how we got anything done during the good old days," Jake said exasperatingly.

"Because then we always had you to keep us on track, oh fearless leader," Tobias said.

"Hey, that was my line," Marco glared at Tobias. Tobias just smiled smugly.

"Well we can't morph, it would take to long," Cassie said

"Yeah, which means we get to ruin my brand new jet," Marco said pouting.

"Well if you don't want to use it put in a museum for goodness' sake." Rachel complained.

"I could do that but that would be a waste of over 5 million." Marco pointed out.

Cassie and Rachel's mouths dropped open.

"What? You didn't know a jet cost that much? Duh! Jake you knew that right?" Marco said in shock.

"Well, yeah. I knew that." Jake commented.

"I mean it's like common knowledge for rich folks like me. Tobias, Jake what do you guys see in these girls?" Marco stated, "They know nothing."

**Ani: So you mean to tell me that I marry Axy and then Tobias here is my nephew?**

**Me: That's what it boils down to.**

**Tobias: Sweet! **_**Ani glares.**_

**Me: My goodness it's an Andalite Rachel! *;0***

**Tobias: You created her and you don't even know what she's like?**

**Me: I said it sarcastically!**

**Ani: But it doesn't say that here. **_**Smiles eye-smile at her nephew.**_

**Me: Ugh! You two are SO frustrating. Next I'm going to get some less annoying people to talk to. **

**Well now that they're gone I have a secret. Well actually two secrets.**

**ONE: I can have people who are dead come to my beautiful A.D. (alternate dimension)**

**TWO: I will be going to Branson, MO for a vacation. Yes I have started school and yes it is a bit of a setback to be two weeks into school to have a break. But I'm home schooled so I can do whateva'. Anyway I will be leaving the…_ checks calendar_... twenty-fourth and coming back on the twenty-ninth. So give me plenty of ideas and comments on my fic.**

**P.S. I was serious in what I said I have nothing I need help to finish my story. Give me plenty of details. I NEED THEM BADLY! Why? Because I have nothing after this chapter! *:O* which I know is bad for a writer but I'm not a professional. **


	3. Skipped number 6, so Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Crazycheeseyperson**

**SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**Puppylover06**

**Loveanimorph10468**

**AnimorFan**

**Starling-Fan**

**FoxGlade**

**And **

**CrazyComputer'sVendetta**

_**Disclaimer: (Cries hysterically) I don't own the Animorphs. But I do own any characters that I add on. And I can torture the characters (Laughs hysterically). (On my knees) KAA, please don't kill me for teasing your characters. But I don't get how a person with your imagination and sense of humor, anyone who can think up Marco has got to have a sense of humor, Can kill off RACHEL! I mean are you… INSANE???? I LOVE YOUR BOOKS BUT I HATE THE LAST ONE!!!! Anyway, sorry for the outburst, `~` back to the story. **_

**Me: Hi it's your lovable author. Today on the agenda is… Oh right, chapter 7. Hmmmm… this can't be right the people I'm supposed to have are one who's in jail and one who's dead. *:/* I guess I should just go with the flow.**

_**Rachel, Visser 3, and Elfangor pop in.**_

**Visser 3: WHERE AM I YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!!!!!**

**Me: YOU IN MY REALM NOW! SO SIT DOWN YOU INSOLENT YEERK! OH, AND SHUT UP UNTIL YOU CAN TALK RESPECTFULLY ME!**

**Visser 3: OK, but I will not be quiet. Even if you torture me.**

_**Rachel and Elfie stare. I turn to them,**_

**Me: The key to beat him is to talk to him the way he talks, and then he's shocked into submission. **

**Elfangor: Do you think I will see my son in this book since you can bring me back to life?**

**Me: Well… I could do that but I don't think I will.**

**Rachel: What!!! You JERK! You can give My boyfriend's dad back you WON'T!!! **_**She runs and tackles me football style.**_

**Me: Help! Elfie or even you Esi! I need someone. Wait! **_**Snaps fingers and Rachel is suspended in midair while all my reviewers poke at her with cattle prods and pitchforks.**_** There, hey Vendetta and Snowsong come here. **_**They come over,**_** What do you think I should do to Elfie and Esi? **

**Vendetta rubs her chin thoughtfully: Well, why do they need to be dealt with?**

**Snowsong: Vendetta didn't you read the dialogue? When AniLuver called for them to help her, they did nothing. I personally think we should show them torture movies. **

**Me: Ok, we could do that. But I was thinking of getting Taylor involved.**

_**Vendetta and Snowsong chuckle with me evilly.**_

_**I advance on Elfie and Esi.**_

**Esi: Why do you call me Esi?!? That is the name my lesser twin uses.**

**Elfie: Yeah and I thought that I discussed this with Vendetta. I HATE the name ELFIE!!!!**

**Me: Well I'm going call you whatever I want.**

_**Taylor appears with a bag of torture items. She shakes hands formally with Vendetta, Snowsong, and me. Unknown to Elfie and Esi, while I had been talking with them, Vendetta had dialed Taylor's Torture Computer Help (TTCH) which is her organization that she created after Vendetta used her in The Animorphs Restart.**_

**Taylor: So what can I help you with, I need situation and info in order to decide what torture to use on the subject.**

**Snowsong: It's actually two subjects. **_**She points to Esi and Elfie, both are cowering. **_**Well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day when I would strike fear into Visser 3. And I had given up on my dream to torture the father of that poor little Birdboy that tricked me so long ago. **_**She turns to us,**_** I will do the job for free just because you have granted two dreams of mine.**

**Me: Thnx, Taylor. But don't kill Esi, he is needed in the story later… or was it in this chapter… Oh I'm not a good author!! (Falls down and cries.) I need to think up a plot! **

**Snowsong: Shhhh, It's ok. A lot of people don't start a story with a plot.**

**Vendetta: Yeah, besides I'm sure your story will turn out perfect.**

**Me: Thanks, you guys are so nice to me. ******** Taylor can you take care the little business we talked about, oh and please don't kill Elfie either. I know you would like to, but I might need him in the story. **_**I turn to my two BFFs. **_**It's ok to bring two people back right? **_**They nod.**_** Ok. So listen to me Taylor! If you don't I will personally ruin your business. **

**Taylor: Whatev, oh! Can I put Rachel in the Electric Chair? **_**She pulls one out of her bag.**_

**Me: How did you bring that in your bag?**

**Taylor: I got the bag handmade from Mary Poppins.**

**Vendetta, Snowsong, I and everyone else stare at Taylor.  
Me: Better not just so Tobias doesn't kill me, if he finds out anyway. Come on girls lets go. **_**We leave the room.**_

**A/N: Yes I do get hysterical like that sometimes, but its mostly when stuff happens that I need to get done. And I do have violent mood swings. :P**

**Well? Do you like it? I WANT REVIEWS NOW PEOPLE!!!!! I NEED THEM THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. TELL ME IF YOU WANT OR DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE CHARACTER INTERACTION IN CHAPTER 8. I HAVE A POLL OUT SO ANSWER IT! PPPLLLEEAASSEE!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: Sadly I have no one with me this chapter.**

_**My Reviewers: What!!! How can you not have anyone?!? **_

**Me: well, I just had a whole chapter of nothing but talking with other people. I think maybe I and the characters need a break. Besides I just started school an-- **

_**Reviewers: That's no excuse. Get someone last minute! NOW!!!**_

**Me: But—I can't do that the only people I can do are Crayak and Marco. **

_**Reviewers: Why can't you use them?**_

**Well---- **_**They pop out of nowhere. **_**Hey! AnimorFan did you do that?**

**AnimorFan: Uh… maybe?**

**Me: Vendetta?**

**Vendetta: Uh… maybe.**

**Me: Who did it!!**

**AnimorFan: We kinda all did it.**

**Me: This is mutiny!**

**Marco: Excuse me but AniLuver we are not on a ship.**

**Crayak: I believe that you have confused your regular and nautical terms. **_**He smirks, if an eyeball can do that.**_

**Me: Hey Marco is it your birthday?**

**Marco: No… why?**

**Me: Here. **_**Hands him a stepladder with a pink card, Marco reads it aloud.**_

**To Half-pint, I thought you might like to have this around. Since you have many short genes, (and no amount of morphing can fix that) you might want to carry it around with you. Oh and this coupon is for you too.**

**-AniLuver **

_**Marco glares and reads the coupon. **_**Beth's Pink Hair Job Salon, this coupon can be used for ****one**** pink hair dye. MUST BE USED BY HOLDER! Marco: O_O**

**Crayak: XD. Haha you have to get you hair dyed PINK!!**

**Me: Don't worry Yaky I will take care of you too. But AnimorFan I need you to help me with the thing for Yaky. **

**AnimorFan: Rightey O! Does this involve pink too? **

**Me: Maaaaayyyyyybbbbeeeee. **_**Shifts eyes**_**. Hehehehehehe.**

**Marco and Crayak: O_O**

**­****_:_**

Somewhere in a prison cell is a glass fish tank filled with a murky liquid. Swimming in this liquid was what appeared to be an enlarged slug with no shell. This slug, or as you should know, Visser 3, was the most hated alien in the whole universe. But he was probably hated most by us, the humans. The Hork-Bajir are a very forgiving race, the Taxxons were voluntary, and the Gedds were too stupid to know what hit them (no offense intended KAA). Of all the races that the Yeerks took over, we are the most likely to hold grudges. Esplin 9466 (we will call him Esi), was wondering with himself.

Esi's POV

_Will I ever see again, will I be able to take my revenge? _

_Of course you will._

_If any of my loyal servants can find me, and if they have a host for me, and if they even want me._

_Why wouldn't they want to have you lead them? You were a strong leader, they pathetic servants! _

_But they might fear me. I was not the nicest of people._

I groaned and shoved the weak part of myself to that little corner I used to shove Alloran when he bothered me. I would not survive if I let my weak halve take over. I was, still am Visser 3. But it was so hard to not give up to despair and depression. I was lucky that Alloran never was able to explore too much into me, otherwise he would have been able to weaken me. But as usual I just shoved it into the very back of my mind. If I was found and rescued, I would take revenge on those stupid 'Animorphs' and I don't need a weakness. I heard vibrations so I waited, sometimes it would be a guard come to check and make sure I was still here. At other times they would take me out front and was shown of like a doll. Ounce in a while it would the Animorph, Cassie, I think. She would take a TALKER **(Marco: What in the world is a TALKER?**

**Me: A TALKER Mr. Short is a chip that connects to the subject and has a mic and earphone. Basically it lets Esi talk to other people with him being in their brain. Mr. Short: oooohhhh…) ** and would talk with me. I wondered who it was. Suddenly I was, lifted out of the fish tank. I felt the shape of an ear and wasted no time heading in. I didn't even see if the ear was Human, Andalite, or Hork-Bajir. As it turned out it was a certain Human that I had known, as Reddin 482 who liked to be called by her host's name Hannah. As it happened Reddin happened to occupy half of the host brain and I guess I got the other half.

-Visser, I am sorry that we did not come for you earlier but…-

-Hannah I don't care! I'm FREE!!!-

-**I think that small space and solitude has gone to his head**- that was the host.

-It has not gone to my head! Now SHUT UP YOU STUPID HUMAN!-

-Hooray we got the right Visser.-

-Reddin I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON AND HOW HAVE YOU SURIVED WITHOUT KANDRONA RAYS?-

-Well Visser, there was a portable Kandrona that was found in storage----but that's beside the point. Anywho me and Hannah decided that we Yeerks are stupid and we need you to lead us to victory!- As she said this she started to walk out of the room gave the guard a TALKER and a pass. "Thank you Ma'me," the guard clicked his heels.

-I take you have been promoted in human standards.

- But of course I actually have a pretty ironic job right now. I am a scientist trying to figure out the Yeerks anatomy and such.-

-Well, I have to say thank you for rescuing me and I have one further question.-

-Yes, Visser?-

-Why did you rescue me? Does it involve the Animorphs?-

-**Oh boy he did lose it in that fish tank.**-

**_:_**

**Me: Yay! A cliffie!!!!**

**Marco: I think she's lost it. **_**Nudges Crayak.**_ _**Crayak laugh so hard he falls over.**_ _**Marco stares in shock!**_

**Marco: I didn't even mean it to be THAT funny.**

**Me: Well Mr. Short---Yaky get up off the floor. I haven't got the money for a maid and I HATE cleaning so that floor is probably filthy. Anyway, Mr. Short go sit over there with Vendetta and Taylor and my cuz Rachael. Isn't that awesome? I have cousin who's name is Rachael and she is exactly like her! Except for the part of being kinda high on Adrenaline(but she is like that when it's late and she's had WAAAAAAAY too much sugar.) Oh and she doesn't have a boyfriend who's a hawk, I don't think… hmmmmm.**

**Marco: I don't want to sit with Vendetta I know she will do anything to me, but your cuz is pretty cute. **_**He slick his hair back and sits down next to Rachael**_.

**So do you live around California?**

**Me: She does, I could hook you guys up. **_**Gasps!**_** Marco then you wouldn't be the only one without a girlfriend. XD I'll do it.**

**Rachael: **_**Confused. **_**Wait-What? Sarah you wouldn't!! **

**Me: Why not? **_**Gives Marco her number.**_** NVM, anyway while Marco is jumping with joy at getting a date, a cute date mind you, AnimorFan bring in Yaky's present. **_**Grabs Yaky before he can sneak out the door, AnimorFan wheels in a vanity desk strewn with pink makeup and hen bring in rows of Pink Princess dresses. Drode and David appear,**_

**Me: There we go, Marco don't think you can get out of you coupon by going on a date with my bestest cuz. It won't work.**

**AnimorFan: can I call the cops and the FBI, CIA, CSI, and NCIS if he tries to escape?**

**Me: Sure. **_**Starts working on David, Yaky, Drodey Poo. **_**Bye till next time.**

**A/N. Yes, Marco does get to go on a date with my cousin and his hair is pink. Now if I could just direct you to the little button right below me that says review please I'm begging you!! If I get at least two reviews by Monday: I will tell you my secret crush on one of the Animorph characters, but he's already taken so I will have to make sure she is not in my A.D. next chappie. I am trying to write a chappie a week, to keep the cyber mobs at bay. Anywho If you have any questions please ask me.**


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me: Ok. I'm such an idiot in the last chapter. I should have said a number like… 6 or even 10. But no; I just had to say 2. 2 arrrrr! El numero dos will forever haunt me. Well I got like I think three reviews so here goes nothing… I like chokeJakechokechoke. There I said it. Phew that wasn't so bad. Anywho, today I have on my author/reviewers side- Vendetta, Snowsong, AnimorFan, and Skittles (formally know as my 'cuz Rachael.) On my character side- I have Ax and Ani. Say hello to the readers class,**

**Everyone except AnimorFan: Hello readers.**

**AnimorFan: DON'T READ ANY FURTHER! SHE WILL HYPNOTIZE YOU ALL!! AHHHHHHH!**

**Me: **_**laughs nervously as I push the remote for electrocuting doggy collars. Now you notice they all are wearing them. **_** Don't listen to AnimorFan, OH MY GOSH! VENDETTA HOW DID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE! AND RACH AND SNOWSONG!!!! 0_0 I am terribly sorry. Only my characters were supposed to have th- oops. I'll just take them off now. AnimorFan: YES! FREEDOM!!!! **_**Then promptly runs off a 1000 foot cliff, without a parachute. **_

**Me: *****~***** I didn't make her/him do that. (Sorry AnimorFan I don't know your gender : } ) Well, I guess I'd better do disclaimer and start the chapter, huh? **_**Everyone glares. I electrocute Ax and Ani for glaring also.**_** I don't own the Animorphs or any of the Authors I use in my story. And I am very thankful I don't own AnimorFan who is a funny/crazy/nutcase. I ****DO**** own Hannah and Ani and Michele because I made them up. **

_**Rachel's POV (RACHEL ANIMORPH NOT MY COUSIN)**_

_**In Washington D.C.**_

**Marco's pilot/girlfriend, Michele, brought the plane down for a not-so-smooth landing. "Rachel, do you think Michele has even tried to fly a plane before?" **

"**Tobias, just because you know a little more than she does about flying doesn't give you the right to criticize her." That would be Cassie. I agreed with Tobias, she was a little rough in taking off and now obviously landing too. But then Marco jumped in, "Michele is a **_**great **_**pilot, she takes all too much care of my little baby. I only chose her for her flying skills."**

"**And because she is like an 8 on the cuteness scale," Jake added beside Cassie. She gave him a whack on the arm. "Cassie you know that I think that you are a 10. Ow, that stung." Cassie shrugged. **

"**I think you deserve it, Jake." I called to him. **

"**I think you chose a pretty darn cute girlfriend, Marco." Tobias said. "Yeah," Jake pretended to sigh. Both Cassie and I hit our boyfriends at the same time. Marco just laughed as they both rubbed where we had hit them. "****Please unfasten your seatbelts carefully and discard any trash in the trash can. Thank You for flying Marco's Airlines. Have a nice day."**** Michele called over the intercom. "She does overreact on a few things," Marco admitted as she walked out of the front of the jet. "So did I do okay? I mean it is only my fourth time taking people across the country." Jake raised an eyebrow "Is it, well I think Marco forgot to mention that fact." **

"**You did great Michele," Cassie praised. **

"**Thanks… no wait I got it… Cassie right?" Michele smiled uncertainly. "Yes it is. Thank you." As we were out on the runway Marco said to go ahead, and that he would catch up in the airport.**

"**You know I'm glad that we could leave before we heard him get all mushy with Michele." I laughed at Tobias' comment. "Do you think they'll kiss?" I asked. **

"**I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Cassie laughed too.**

"**I ****still**** think it's weird that Marco even **_**has **_**a **_**girlfriend**_**." Jake admitted. When Marco joined us as Jake hailed a cab, we were still laughing.**

_**In Front Of the White House.**_

**As the cab pulled in front of the White House, I stared in awe. I had seen it before on TV and sometimes in the paper but… wow. Apparently everyone else got the same impression. We all got out of the cab and Jake paid and tipped the driver. Then we went up to the gate and rang the doorbell. The gate opened up and we walked up to the front door. The door was opened up and we were pulled inside by Mrs. President. She looked at us nervously and then said, "Oh thank our dear Lord. You are just the people we need." I think we all looked at her a little confused because she continued. "Well I know that you were coming to talk to my husband about that transmitter. But something else came up and we need you to classify something for us." Cassie stepped forward a little. "Mrs. President, I think of all us I know the most about animals." **

"**But Cassie, it's not an animal; we think it's an alien."**

**At that I exploded, "Well why didn't you say so. How long has it been here?! Why didn't you call us before?! Oh and by the way, this isn't that important but, IS IT DANGEROUS!!!!!?????!!!!!!" I was breathing hard at the end of my little outburst. Tobias was trying to calm me down and I say trying, because it wasn't working. I was just so frustrated. How in the entire world could they have had an alien and not have called us in? I mean we are kinda the experts. What made me even madder was that Mrs. President was hiding a smile. Why would she be smiling when a possibly dangerous alien was in her house? Tobias looked at Mrs. President, probably because I had been staring at her not to kindly. He glanced at me, Rachel just because she has an alien in her house doesn't give you the privilege to yell at her. Just for once I wish I could thought-speak back. But I can't so I just settled for a shake of my head and a half smile as an apology. It seamed nobody else had seen Mrs. Presidents attempt to hide her smile she beckoned us to follow her. She led us to a room that I wouldn't have given a second thought except there was a brass plate on the door that said:****Oval Office. ****She rapped on the door five times with breaks and we heard a voice call, "Come on in." **

**Me: and the glorious author ends with yet another cliffie. Thank you! Thank you! **_**I get pelted with tomatoes and potatoes. **_**Ow! Those potatoes hurt. If this is about that little problem at the beginning… **_**gets pelted some more…**_** Okay I'm sorry! Here I'll make it up to you guys. I'll give you a clue about the next chapter.**

**Clue: There are two aliens and there friendly, which is good because they can be dangerous if they're not on your side.**

**Me: there happy? Well, That's good cause I have to go see if AnimorFan is okay. **_**AnimorFan hands appear at the top of the cliff. Slowly he/she climbs up. She/he looks likes horrible, black eyes, bruises, cuts and gashes.**_

**AnimorFan:**** Next time I jump off a cliff I'm taking a parachute. Owwwwwww, I hurt like nuts.**

**Me: Well I am surprised that you even survived that jump. **

**Vendetta: Um, you mentioned it earlier…  
Ani: Right, Seriously AniLuver do you even read what you right before?**

**Ax: I think she does, but she doesn't if that makes sense.**

**Me: WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET!!! I NEED TO THINK!!!!!**

**AnimorFan here let me help you. ;D**

**All of my company: NOOOOOO!!! **_**They all jump of the cliff without parachutes. **_

**AnimorFan: So Long Sucker!!!! XD**

**Me: All I wanted to do was send them home. Oh well. Au Revoir!**


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me: YAY!! We have reached the tenth chapter!!! **_**Balloons and streamers, and confetti come down, I blow a kazoo. **_**Let's have a party!! Woo Hoo!! XD Today to celebrate with me I have: The Whole Animorph group, Jake! Tobias! Cassie! Rachel! Marco! and Ax! **_**As I call out their name they run onstage. They sit in high stools with me. **_**I also have my friends, Vendetta! Skittles! And AnimorFan! **_**Same thing happens for them. **_**So everyone how are you guys?**

**Rachel: Great!**

**Marco: Kinda disturbed to be here again…**

**Jake: Good.**

**Cassie: Wonderful.**

**Tobias: I just ate, so good**

**Ax: Well considering that I am here with you and Vendetta, I am slightly scared**

**Vendetta: I feel pumped!**

**Skittles; Can we speed this up I have a band practice to get to.**

**AnimorFan: Awesome, I am.**

**Me: AnimorFan did you just watch Yoda on Star Wars?**

**AnimorFan: Yep! =D**

**Me: Great! So on to my surprise for you peeps. In honor of this occasion, the tenth awesome chapter, I have bought an expensive gift for us to use. Did you bring your swimsuits/bikinis/trunks?**

**All: Yes! Get On With It! **

**Me: Okay, okay. UNVEIL THE HOT TUB!! **_**Everyone gasps.**_

**This beautiful hot tub has five dials that control the jets, heat, pop out cup holders, the radio/music player, and just for you guys the TV, which play the Animorph series. Now we can point out all the details on the show that are wrong. It also has elegant chrome finish that accentuates the beautiful cherry wood that is on the outside. Inside we have a nice shelf that goes around the whole length of the inside, which makes it easy to sit while drinking soda. SODA WILL BE PROVIDED BY ME. **

_**Everyone rushes to get in the gorgeous hot tub.**_** Amazingly everyone fits. My head helper comes up and says,**

**HH: When are you going to tell them it's actually the Yeerk pool (from #6 When Jake is a controller.) that you added the nice accessories? **

**Me: SHHHHH!!!**_** But I am too late everyone gasps and rushes to get out falling and slipping and making fools of themselves.**_

**HH: How in the world are you going to get away with that AND switching to Hannah's POV? **

**Everyone: WHAT!!!!**

**Me: ****' ~ ' ****Heh, Heh, Um… Sorry? Okay START THE CHAPPIE AND GET IT OVER WITH QUICKLEY!! HELP ME!!**

**Hannah's POV**

I guess being a controller isn't all bad; you don't have to bother with a lot of things. The Yeerk takes care of that. I guess I'm one of the lucky people, Reddin and I have struck up a friendship and on account of that she lets me take control sometimes. I think she "sleeps" so that I can have that short bit of freedom when I need it. Reddin is one of the nicest Yeerks I've met, especially since the Yeerk known as Visser One **(thanks Vendetta) **wouldn't stop raving about how he would build up an army and take over Earth while at the same time crushing the Animorphs. Reddin brought me out of my thoughts, - You know you're not guarding your thoughts, I can read them-

-Well he is raving an awful lot… and it's annoying me.-

-True, but you should be careful what you think. It could get us both in a lot of trouble.-

-Fine, Reddin. - I went back to my thoughts but was careful to guard them better. Wondering why we could get in trouble? Well one of the ways Visser One stayed in power was by "taking care of rebels". He could get in the habit of doing that again. Anyway, Reddin might be strong and could stand torture for a little while, she would crack and spill my naughty thought about the Visser raving, uh oh trouble. I zoned back into what Visser One was saying, "I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW FEW OR NUMBERS ARE! BUT WE WILL CRUSH EARTH. AND WITH EARTH DOWN WILL GO THE ANIMORPHS!" Oh great now he had his shouting gig back. "AND WHY IS THERE NO BETTER HOST FOR ME?!?"

Reddin stepped us forward. "Visser, we did not have an Andalite on hand. I assure you if we did we would have given it to you." I was actually happy that he had a human host right now. When he was in the Andalite Alloran, he struck plenty of fear in our hearts with that tail. Now he was a ranting short old man. Okay maybe not old but well in his forties, he had graying hair and beard. He was, oh I don't know, five feet tall, which is short.

"WELL, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STRIKE FEAR IN MY OPPOSITION?" You won't midget. "Visser, anyone who comes near you is afraid of you it does not matter what host you are in. You are a great leader, one we all fear and obey."

-My, my, aren't we a flatterer.-

-Be quiet Hannah, it's hard to find good things to say about his host when the host is mentally challenged.-

-Well, at least he is an easy one to control so the precious Visser can spend all his time "crushing the Animorphs" as well as Earth.-

-That is true. He will lead us well, and then after Earth we can move on to the Andalite home world-

Here were Reddin's two flaws; one, she wanted to crush Earth and I'm not a complete idiot, if they took over Earth they would destroy all those who would be useless as hosts and destroy the planet to make it more like their home world: desolate. Two, she aimed too high on her goals. If, and this is a big if, they did complete their takeover of Earth, and in order to do that they would have to "take care" of the Animorphs, they would never be able to invade the Andalite home world. They didn't have their shock troops anymore. Those that survived like Reddin and the others were only about 50 Hork-Bajir, 3 Taxxons, and 50 human controllers. What the Visser said was true they did have few numbers. Carefully hiding my thoughts from Reddin, I had a glimmer of hope, if they did attack again the Animorphs would win against such small numbers. Then I would be free all the time. I sighed, that was a bunch of ifs and maybes, who knew Reddin, might find yet another way to survive the attack.

-Hannah! - Obviously I didn't guard my thoughts that well. –Our numbers may be small but our hearts are strong and our pride and strength will see us through tough times.-

As my little hope fest and Reddin's reprimand had gone on we had made it to my apartment. My beautiful, cozy, apartment with my little dog, Frisky, as Reddin opened my door with the key Frisky came running. Arff! ARFF! We both smiled at Frisky's antics. I sighed again, it was good to be home, even if an alien shared it with me.

**Me: Well, now that I gave you a little look at what Hannah is like and Reddin with her interesting flaws, I will leave you to ponder on how they tie into the story. **_**I hold a steak to my black eye, and place a HUGE Band-Aide the gash I got from someone's talons. **_**I got rid of my guests after they beat me up. Isn't it sad when the people you like and you bring in to have a good time beat you up? Well, yes I was a little bit mean by not revealing my little secret. I am sorry Blueberry the Doom Chicken but it is not Alloran and Toby): sorry. I have two other people in mind. Now if you would just press the button that is right here, **_**points up,**_** no… no wait I got it. Its right there, **_**points down,**_** did I get it right? YAY!! Well you know the drill press the button and leave your comments and yes complaints. I'm gonna go get some Advil for all my pain. Bye.**__


	7. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**WARNING!**_

**RATED- PG! FOR SOME MEAN NAME CALLING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! **

_**WARNING!**_

_**Sorry for the late chappie all my loyal reviewers. I had writer's block. Yes! That horrible disease that drives all ideas and thoughts for a story out of your mind. Oh, and school. You can blame school too.**_

**Me: Well, I have healed up ok. But I do have some after effects like quickly changing moods. But after that last chapter I think that I'll just have no one right now. **_**Yaky and Elli appear. **_**What are you guys doing here?!? **

**Elli: Well Miss AniLuver we are here to remind you of your contract.**

**Me: **_**Muttering. **_**Stupid contract! Why did I even sign that darn thing?**

**Yaky: Because you wanted to post your stories and a sneaky person, like me, made you think that was the only way to post them and not get sued. (:**

**Elli: YOU did THAT? Oh, you are so dead.**

**Me: **_**(mad face) **_**You know Elli I agree with you there. HE IS SO DEAD!!!!!! AARGGGHHHH!!!! Rachel you want to kick some Yaky-Butt? **_**Rachel comes in my front door dressed like Xena and has some war paint on her face.**_

**Rachel: LET'S DO IT!!! CHARGE!!! **_**We run at Yaky with axes and cry our battle cries. Then while the eyeball tries to run, we tackle him football style and start hacking off pieces of him. Elli is cheering us on.**_

**Elli singing in a cheerleaders outfit complete with pompoms and the cool hairdo: Hack that monster to piec-es! COME ON YOU CAN BEAT HIM HARDER!!!! **_**Suddenly my mood changes from aggression to compassion. **_

**Me: OH MY GOSH!! Rachel, get off of him! Elli I'm ashamed of you! I know he's your opponent but come on! I thought you were better than that.**

**Rachel: But-but… AniLuver you brought me here and you were hacking him up with me! **_**That stops me from figuring out how many bandages I needed to go to the store and buy to fix up Yaky.**_

**Me: What! No! I would never, even if I had a drastic mood change.**

**Rachel and Elli: ^_o **_**(raised eyebrow)**_

**Rachel: Well ok. I got to go. **

**Elli: I'll be leaving too. **

**Yaky: NOOOO!! Don't leave me alone with her! Her mood might change! **_**Sure enough my mood changes to goofy…**_

_**I go skipping around the room singing Christmas songs by Faith and Star.**_

**Me: On the first day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me… uh… oh right, a very shiny blue cube.**

**Rachel: I think you'll survive. But since apparently AniLuver can't do it herself, I'll do the disclaimer. AniLuver does not own the Animorphs or any of the characters in K.A.A.'s series. Therefore she has lost part of her brain. I think. **

**Me: What! I don't? Awww man! **

**Rachel: let's start the chapter before she gets worse. **_**She pushes me to my room in the attempt to lock me up.**_

**Yaky: But I thought she was worse.**

**Rachel: **_**glare. **_

**Cassie's POV**

"Come in," The President called. Mrs. President turned the knob, and it seemed like everything was in slow-mo'. I was worried, but not too terribly, because I had seen Mrs. President trying to hide her smile. I reached for Jake's hand and he took mine. I had a bit of curiosity because I wanted to know what the secret was. I am a terrible secret keeper, I give out clues all the time. Usually they ruin the surprise. I remember when I was seven and it was Mother's Day. I had gotten her a really pretty locket necklace, inside was a picture of me on Bella my pony. My dad had taken it out in the field the other day when Mom was at work. I had told her that she could wear it and she would always be able to look at me. Well she says she didn't know what it was but I knew even that young that I had ruined it. I had felt horrible, and cried in my room. But both my parents came in and said that it was okay. They were such a comfort… I was brought back to the present when Jake squeezed my hand, the door was open and I stepped forward into the room with the others. I was shocked at what I saw right before my very own two eyes was-

**Rachel: So how is it?**

**Me: SHUT UP!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHO IT IS!!! WAAAAA! WAAAAA! **_**I stamp my foot like a three-year-old with a bad case of The Tantrum.**_

**Yaky: If you can't guess her mood is "Spoiled Three-Year-Old Brat" right now.**

**Elli: I can't figure out what to do! Her life signs are fine, she has no damage whatsoever on her brain-**

**Yaky: That she didn't have before.**

**Elli: I can not believe you just interrupted me!**

**Yaky: Oh, really? Well I can do it again, you stupid little bookworm! **

**Elli: You want to say that to my face one-eyed-stinkweed?!?**

**Yaky: I just did!! And you're a—**

**Rachel: SHUT UP!!!! I MEAN SHU-UT UP! **_**Yaky and Elli stop arguing and look down at their feet. I look up from my Animorph book Rachel had given me to calm me down. I whimper. **_

**Me: Rachel can we go back to the chapter?**

**Rachel: Okay.**

Right before my eyes were two Andilites! "Ax!" I ran and gave him a hug. He gives me a look with his four eyes as if I had just embarrassed him greatly.

Hello, Cassie, Everyone.

I released my hold and looked at the other Andalite. It was a he I believe, and I suddenly realized that he was probably one of Ax's men.

"Sorry, Ax." I whispered.

It is okay, Cassie. the others gathered around Ax and the room was soon filled with greetings and questions. I noticed the President and the Mrs. leave the room, so I looked over at the other Andalite. Let me it, it looked a lot like Ax but it was a light purple, like lavender. I didn't know the gender of it but since it was purple I guessed it was a she. Rachel caught me looking at her and asked Ax, "who's your friend?"

This is my commander. he sent us a private message I believe she is a pain in the part of the body that you sit down on. At this Marco burst out laughing, but quickly stopped at the glare he got from the commander.

I am Anidoria-Isilee-Gahar. And Aximili is correct I am his boss, as I believe you humans put it.

"Well, hello commander. My name is Jake. This is Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and Tobias. We're old friends of Ax."

I understand the situation Prince Jake. Marco and Rachel giggled while Tobias and I tried to hide smiles. Tobias was doing better than I was. But I blame that on his four years of not showing emotion. Uh, I also understand that humans have trouble with Andalite names. If you would prefer I would allow you and your friends to just call me Ani. She gave us a hesitant Andalite smile, so for a second I think I saw the real Ani, underneath the tough commander shell is a shy, sweet, person who hasn't had a lot of friends and wants to know what it's like to have them.

"That would be great, Ani." With that Jake turned to Ax and asked, "So Ax what brings you to good old primitive Earth?" Ax looked hurt.

You do not think that I came just to see my friends? then he smiled. Well, actually Princess Ani's ship has had some technical difficulties and is stuck in space.

It's your ship too, Aximili!

Not really. You're commander and I'm only second in command.

Well, your father paid for the ship!

And put you in command!

This bickering went back and forth getting worse and worse. Eventually Jake put a stop to it, "QUIET!!!"

We all took a step back from him, Ani lowered her stalk eyes in a humiliated manner, Ax shuffled a hoof and mumbled,

Sorry, Prince Jake 

'It's fine Ax. Now we need to figure out were Ani and Ax are going to stay while their ship is getting fixed. It can be fixed right?"

No-

Yes- Jake gave them both a look.

I'm sorry Princess Ani, please continue.

Thank you Aximili, no it can't be fixed. Not yet, that is. Prince Jake in order to fix _Animorphers _we need some tools and parts we don't have.

"You named your ship _Animorphers_? Aw, how sweet. You guys are the best of the best," Marco made batted his eyes.

Well, we needed to name it something. We almost named it _Rachel II_ since the first was destroyed but since Princess Ani didn't like that, we named it _Animorphers_. I honor of you guys.

"Wait, you guys named a fighter after me?"

"Well, you were dead and we were going into a battle and we needed to name the fighter cause we didn't know the Yeerk name." we all stared at Tobias. "What?"

Marco shook his head, "you rambled, on and on and on. We didn't know you rambled."

"You didn't talk much, Tobias," I added.

"Can we please get back on subject? List of things to do, we don't need to call Ax on the Z-space transmitter thing, we do need to find a place for them to stay, we need to get home, and we need to wait for the _Animorphers_ to get the parts and tools it needs to be fixed." Any problems, questions, or answers on anything?" Marco raised his hand, "Yes, Marco?"

"Can we put 'we need to slow down and relax, and what some tube'?"

"No."

"Aw, man." No one else seemed to have any idea what to do so I spoke up, "Jake? They could stay in the meadow behind my place. I mean Ax stayed there before."

What about Princess Ani?

"She can't stay with you?" I asked.

Well… yes, she could- but I would… I mean. he sighed in frustration. Yes, she could stay with me but it would not be the conditions she is used to.

Are you saying that I am too weak to live IN DIFFERENT CONDITIONS!!!!

No, I am not saying that- Jake held up a hand to stop them before they started arguing.

"Okay, so Ani and Ax will come with us back to California but before that they need to call the Andalite home world with the-"

"-intergalactic cell phone," Marco interrupted with a smile.

"Yep, so let's go.

**Me: So my doctor got a phone call from the Elimist, the Ellimist says… **_**I nod at Elli.**_

**Elli: Good evening primitive doctor of this town. I need to tell you that your patient Sarah is having rapid mood changes. What do we do?**

**Me: and the doctor says… **_**I nod to Rachel.**_

**Rachel: Well, a good knock on the head should do it.**

**Me: And guess what Yaky does. He hits me on the head with a mallet! So I'm all better now that I've morphed :D. I have to admit though it might take Yacky a little time to get better. Anywho, goodbye Rachel. **_**Rachel leaves still dazed at seeing me, an Animorph Fan Fiction writer,**__**morph. **_** Ellimist, when you leave take Yaky with you. Thanks, now all I have to do is clean up all the blood, ****Aurfeitersain (german: goodbye, and no I don't know how to spell it)****. **

**A/N: So we have met Ani. Ax is back, and Ani and Ax fight (A LOT!) But you've read the prologue so you know the ending. SHOOT! I shouldn't have put that there. Oh well. Sorry again for the late chapter, CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!**


	8. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**The place lights up to reveal the Animorphs getting into space suits. The scene changes to show Mission Control where, I am sitting in a seat in the middle of the room. Vendetta is sitting at a big control panel with Skittles. They both have headphones-microphones on their heads. AnimorFan is outside putting fuel into a big rocket.**_

**Me: Good Evening, readers. Today you will witness the first ever rocket launch in AnimorphLand as I have chosen to call my world. **_**Vendetta walks by me with some papers in hand. **_**Vendetta, please tell me that's not my contract.**

**Vendetta: Don't worry AniLuver. These are just the papers that I "forgot" to give the Animorphs to sign.**

**Me: Oh you mean the, 'please sign this if you are in agreement with the test run that is about to take place'? Okay, cause they don't have a choice, do they.**

**Vendetta: Nope. Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: Muahahahahahahaha! **

**AnimorFan over the intercom: Yo, AniLuver, the rocket's all ready to go. **

**Me over intercom: Rightey O, AnimorFan. All Animorphs are required at the launch pad. NOW! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!**_** The Animorphs assemble in front of me and Vendetta, each with his/her helmet under their left arm.**_

**Now my dear characters, today is the day we have trained you for the last five hours. I am surprised and pleased that you made progress. But I believe that I must warn you. Strange things are in space, and you must always be on your guard. I thank you guys for volunteering to go on this monumental mission. Now you may go to your stations on the rocket. God go with you all. **_**The Animorphs walks to the rocket in slow-mo put on their helmets and buckle their seat belts. This is the conversation going on between them.**_

**Marco: Dude! Jake, why did we volunteer? I don't even remember volunteering!**

**Cassie: Marco, we didn't volunteer. Remember? She threatened to have Taylor and her sister torture us if we didn't do this.**

**Ax: ****I think that we should stay in space to get away from that rufgaen!**

**Jake: Ax? What's a rufgaen?**

**Ax: ****In my language it means demon or a creepy person who enjoys the pain of others.**

**Tobias: In her case she fits both descriptions.**

**Rachel: Let's Do This! Wahoo!**

**Cassie: Of course you would get a kick out of this, Rachel.**

_**We go back to Mission Control where Skittles is counting down in a VERY deep voice.**_

**Skittles: Ignition in Five… Four… Three… Two…- **_**Marco Comes in over the intercom, **_

**WAIT!! I forgot to go to the bathroom! My Mom always says to go to the bathroom before a looooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg trip!**

**AnimorFan: Oh, FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

**Jake: Who's Pete?**

**AnimorFan: Just this guy that tried to date Skittles. He didn't live long… he heh heh.**

**Cassie: Marco, you better be on your guard.**

**Marco: you mean that beautiful maiden is deadly as well?**

**Skittles: You bet I am! **

**Marco: Awesome! I like a girl that I don't need to protect.**

**Everyone Else: O_O**

**Me: Wow… well, moving on! Skittles you may begin countdown.**

**AnimorFan in a high squeaky voice: Ten… nine… eight… seven- **_**chokes. I throw him in a space suit and buckle him in the rocket with the Animorphs, all while he's unconscious.**_

**Vendetta: I think Skittles you can start. But start at like three.**

**Skittles: Okay. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Ignition!**

_**The rocket bursts up into space.**_

**Me: Now ladies, gentlemen, and kids of all ages. When the chapter is over we shall check up on our dear astronauts. **

**Vendetta will you do my disclaimer for me? I have a head ache.**

**Vendetta: AniLuver has just sent our wonderful characters into space even though she doesn't own them. She is working on getting the papers to K.A.A. (If she is still alive, I need to look that up.) She also does not own Lunchables.**

**Me on the phone: Yes, I need the best lawyer you have. What's the reason?!? I NEED A LAWYER TO HELP ME OWN THE ANIMORPHS YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT???**

_***click***_** Oh my gosh! She hung up on me! Erg!**

V3's POV

*Host-talking is in italics. Visser One's (when he's talking to his host) is **bold** and underlined*

"—YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE! YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP HERE?!?"

"Y-yes sir. Ss-sorry Visser One, this is the room that…" He trailed off.

"WELL? WHO ARRANGED THE PLACE I AM TO SLEEP?? TELL ME NOW OR I WILL…" Stupid, stupid, stupid! I thought to myself. You no longer have a tail-blade. Now you seem just like that stuttering worthless slug. **(Yes he called a Yeerk a slug.) **

Visser One? Why don't you feed him to the Taxxons?

**Brilliant! You are the smartest host I have ever had,**_Even if he strikes so little fear in appearance. _"OR I WILL FEED YOU TO THE TAXXONS. I am sure they are hungry." The controller ran of in pursuit of who knows who or what._  
_ **Even that Andalite host… whatever his name was, was not smarter than you. **He knew what Alloran's name was he just wanted to act like he didn't care enough to try. As this was going on, the "worthless controller' was coming back with Hannah in tow, gasping and choking from his unaccustomed exercise he spoke to Visser, "Here is the one whom you must request. She is the one who arranged for your sleeping quarters. I am not to blame, Visser One." Without a second glance at the trembling man, V1 stepped in front of Hannah/ Reddin. They didn't even flinch when he bellowed, "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP IN HERE!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF ROOM A RESPECTED BEING SHOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH!!!

Hannah's POV (For A little while)

-Hey Reddin?

-_What?_

-Can I take over?

-_WHAT! NO! You could get us killed! _

-All I wanted to say was that we could have gotten a better place if we had the stuff we need, or I could say THIS ISN'T THE BLADE SHIP! THIS ISN'T A HOTEL! SO SUCK IT UP SLUG-BRAIN!

-_That is exactly why I cannot let you speak to him. _

-Fine. I went and sulked in my little corner that was mine as Reddin talked rationally to V1. She may have been talking calmly and rationally but I could tell she was frustrated and mad at the so-called 'leader'. He was acting like a five-year-old whose mommy won't get him a Lunchable. She even basically said the same stuff I did, but in a nicer way. Well I was tired and so I mentally rolled over and fell "asleep."

Back to V1's POV

Well, I guess it can not be helped. BUT I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE SO THAT I MAY THINK!!!!!! So she left, and a good thing because as soon as she left I sat down on the "bed" and thought.

After two hours, I screamed, "REDDIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She came running, "Visser! Are you alright?"

"Yes! But I have a plan! It came to me as I was sleeping. I dreamt up a brilliant plan!"

"A plan for what, Visser?" I got up and raised my hand to strike her, but thought better of it. After all she is only an idiot. Instead I grabbed her and shook her hard. "A PLAN TO CATCH THE ANIMORPHS!!! MWUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Me: And now we are just about to check up on our brave Animorphs, and AnimorFan. Skittles, give me sight and sound!**

**Skittles: Picture on-screen, Sound on the loud speakers.**

**Jake: Yes?**

**AnimorFan muffled: They're listening to us.**

**Jake: What are you a telepathic person?**

**AnimorFan: Maybe. Hey, Jake why don't you talk to them.**

**Jake: Okay, ummm… AniLuver?**

**Me: Yes, Jakey-Wakey? **_**A scared look crossed Jake's face. I looked at Cassie's cam; she was glaring at me, well more like at the camera. **_**Yes, I know what Cassie calls you, and because I do I can blackmail you. **_**Skittles and Vendetta are giving me a sign, crossing their hand in front of their throat **_**(which by the way have a sore one in real life. I would give you my address so you guys could send me get well cards and flowers but I can't. The world is a horrible place and I can't give out any personal info**_**) **_**Oh, are we still broadcasting? **_**They nod their heads, **_**Oops! Hehehe, so anyway. How is your space trip? Nobody space-sick I hope. **_**Throwing up is heard in the background. **_**Is that Rachel or Tobias?**

**Jake: Both, now we did your stupid mission can we go home?**

**Me: Sure, Vendetta hit the go home button. Now Jakey-Wakey hitting the go home button sets the rocket on auto drive, which means you can't stop it.**

**Jake: I understand that, thank you very much.**

**Me: Okay, hit it Vendetta. **_**She hits it hard and gets the button stuck.**_

**Male Computer Voice (MCV): Target found, Visser Three's Blade Ship. Setting course now. Thank you for using this setting on your rocket.**

**Ax: ****WHAT!!**

**Marco: Now why did they use a male's voice instead of a female's?**

**Cassie: Did he just say The Blade Ship?!?**

**Jake: Ax! See if you can reverse it. AniLuver, WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Me: Hey! Vendetta pressed the button, and I **_**did **_**warn you that it was permanent, not even an Andalite can crack that thing.**

**MCV: Auto pilot breached, target changed. New target: AnimorphLand.**

**Marco: Hey, Ax…………**

**FCV: Voice change, new voice; Female Setting.**

**Jake: You've got to be kidding me. Slap!**

**Marco: OW! What was that for?**

**Cassie: you just **_**had **_**to have that changed didn't you?**

**Marco: That doesn't deserve a Gibb Slap!**

**Slap! Slap! Fwap! **_**Marco slumps forward.**_

**Jake: Uh… Ax?**

**Ax: ****Yes, Prince Jake?**

**Cassie: You knocked Marco out. **

**Ax: ****Oops.**** Rachel walks in from the bathroom.**

**Rachel: Well, personally I like it. Now we don't have to listen to his lame "jokes" and complaints.**

**Cassie: AND his singing.**

**Jake: You know this is my best friend you guys are talking about. **_**Tobias joins the group.**_

**Tobias: Yeah but you won't do anything about it. :)**

**Jake: Touché.**

**Skittles: AniLuver, we need to rap this up.**

**Me: Okay, Thank you for tuning into ALNEWS on channel 1.**

**A/N: So AnimorphLand I have a problem. I AM MOVING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**This means I don't know when I can update next, I do get two weeks off of school! (But I have to use it to pack. Bleh, I hate packing and cleaning as much as I hate Math.)**

**So, *sniffs* I need to keep it together. Come on, AniLuver keep it together, you can't cry. WAAAAAAAAAA!!! WAAAAA!! I love you guys and I'm gonna miss you guys. Send me plenty of notes please. Just talk to me! I need your support as I go through this teenage crisis. So press the button, go on you know you wanna. At least say goodbye, for now.**__


	9. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Me: I am still moving and every day the house gets more and more empty. Luckily in AnimorphLand I am not moving.**

_**Visser 1 and Elfangor in human form knock on the door, they are both wearing mustache trying to hide their identities.**_

**Elfie with a gruff voice: Uh, hi, we're here to start packing up your stuff. Which room would you like us to start in?**

**Esi: yeah. ***_**under his breath**_*** Hey, Elfangor don't you think this is fun?**

**Elfie: NO! YOU ATE ME AND NOW YOU WANNA MAKE A THEIF AND AN IDIOT OUT OF ME!!!!!! **_**He breathes very hard from yelling. I slam the door in their faces. And call 2-7-7 (A-P-S).**_

**Me: Hello, yes AnimorphLand Police Service? Yes… yes it is me. No! Don't hang up! Please! I need to talk with the chief. **_**I wait while the secretary goes to get the chief. 70's music plays while I wait, I start humming along. **_

**Chief: Hello?**

**Me: Hi, some characters just tried to steal my stuff.**

**Chief: Are you sure Miss?**

**Me: YES I'm SURE! Look Mister, I may not be the most trustworthy citizen, even though I am the only none-fictional one, but this time I'm telling the truth! It was Elfie and Esi. They tried to pretend to be movers. **

**Chief: How did you figure it out… got it?**

**Me: Because Esi whispered something to Elfie and Elfie yelled a clue that any Animorph Addict, like me, would easily deduct who they are!**

**Chief: We-ell, I guess it wouldn't hurt… **

**Me: Thank you, officer. You won't regret it.**

**Chief: But if this is just a shenanigan of yours, and my men don't find anything… you know? ****  
****Me: Fine. **_**I hang up and turn around to see Esi and Elfie sneaking into my house.**_

**ELFIE! ESI! GET HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MEN!**

**Elfie: I asked you not to call me that!**

**Me: Hah! So it is you! And besides I got this name from Vendetta and she says it annoys you. I love to annoy people! Like when—**

**Esi; I DON'T NEED TO KNOW PUNY HUMAN! **__

**Me: I AM NOT A PUNY HUMAN; I may be a terrible fan-fiction writer but I am not a puny human. I could whoop your butt anytime, ****Esi. **

**Esi: Why you… I will enjoy killing you, you-**

**Me: Oh, bring it! I think that you will-**

**Elfie: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T BE MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_**I start morphing into an Asiatic Lion.**_

**Esi: *gasp* How can she morph!?!**

**Elfie: Well, ****I**** didn't give it to her, she's creepy!**

**Me: ****You forget boys that this is MY world and I have the powers I want here. Now Esi give me your best****— **_**I fall down with a tranquilizer dart in me. Apparently the team had come just in time to see an endangered lion attacking these two guys. Hence the knock-out dart. Luckily I woke up and demorphed just before the two hours were up.**_

**Me: Uh… wait! Are you guys the cops that I asked for?**

**RC (random cop): Uh, yeah.**

**Me: Great, please arrest these characters for thievery and attempting to murder me.**__

**RC: I am sorry Ma'me but those weren't our orders.**

**Me: are you not law keepers?**

**RC: Yes, but—**

**Me: then if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you arrest them. **_**I give him my terrible glare.**_

**RC: Yes'm. Come on you two.**

**Elfie: I Am INOCCENT! HE ATE ME! **

**Esi: I may have aten him, but he brought up the idea!**

**Elfie: It's eaten you idiot!**

**Esi: Whatever!**

**RC: You have the right the remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in court.**

**Esi: Aw, do we have to go to court?**

**Elfie: If we are found guilty do we have to go to prison? **

**RC: No, cause we don't have a prison.**

**Me: Now we do.**

**RC: Oh, well then yes. **

**Esi and Elfie: Darn!**

**Me: Wow that was long; now that this is taken care of we can start the chapter. Now who's POV was I gonna use?**

_**Skittles pops out of nowhere,**_

**AniLuver how are we supposed to know which one you are gonna use?**

**Me: you guys are in my brain, right?**

**Skittles: Uh… no. That would be really creepy. You know what happened when Cassie went into Blueberry the Doom Chicken's Brain. **_**Both of us shudder.**_

**Me: Fine. I think I'll use—**

P.S. I do not own the Animorphs or IPods or Caribou Coffee. Ani's talking is **bold and****underlined. **Ax's is just underlined

Marco's POV

In the plane almost home

-well you can just be quiet then, cause this is your fault!

**You know as well as I do that you were the one who packed all the tools and parts!**

Oh, NO! Do NOT put that on me, Anidoria!

**Why not!?**I tried to block them out by turning up my IPod, that didn't work. Duh, I mentally slapped myself, they're yelling in thought-speak; it's in my head, I CAN'T drown it out. This stinks! It had been like this ever since we left the White House. 8 hours of Andalite arguing! Jake had tried to stop them but he had given up 6 hours ago. I don't even know what they are arguing about. I had zoned out when Jake had stopped trying to shut them up. I glanced over at Rachel. She was the one I was worried about, and apparently so was Jake, and Cassie and Tobias. Michele was piloting and therefore was completely oblivious to us poor suffering Animorphs. Anyway if looks could kill both the aliens and probably us too would have blown up two hours ago. Tobias was trying to get her attention away from the little squabbling kids. Wow, I just used squabbling and therefore. Wait! That's not good! Aw man! I'm getting all professory; I need to distract myself,

"Hey, Jake, wanna play a game?" he looked relieved, that I had caught not only Rachel's but also Ax and Ani's attention.

"What game Marco?"

"Oh, just a little game called… I Spy," Cassie gasped while Ani asked, **What is this game I Spy?**

"Only the best game in the whole world," I answered.

"Marco, aren't we a little too old for I Spy?"

**How do you play?**

"Well, without telling anyone, you find something you can see and you tell everyone else the color of that thing. Then the other people try and guess what the thing is. Here, I'll give you an example,

Um…" I looked around the jet. "I spy with my little eye something blue." The others looked around, "Is it the sky?"

"Nope, sorry Tobias."

"Is it my jeans?" Rachel asked.

"No."

"The dishes?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Sorry Cassie."

**I have got it! It is the card from the President?**I gasped.

"Great job Ani. You guessed it." She started to smile.

Jake spoke to Ax, "hey, Ax? Wanna do the next thing?

No, thank you Prince Jake. Tobias walked over and whispered something. At whatever he said Ax shook his head violently. "Okay, Ax, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Yes, Tobias. I clapped my hands together,

"Okay, Ani, since you won that round you get to be 'it'. "

**What is this 'it' that you said I could be?**

"Uh, you're the person who chooses something for us to guess.

**Oh, um. I guess that what I see is the color of white.**Everyone groaned. **Did I choose something wrong?**

"No, Ani." Cassie placed a hand on Ani's shoulder, "It's just that practically everything in here is white."

"Its okay, Ani, is it the wall?"

**No, Prince Jake**.

"The counter?"

"The mini-fridge?

"Oh, maybe it's the leather on the seats!"

Princess Ani? Is it the door to the cockpit?

**Yes! Very good! I believe you go next now Ax. I mean Aximili.** She giggled, and smiled. **This is fun!**

But I thought that commanders were not allowed to have fun?

**When I am on my ship, I take the rank of commander and there is no fun. You should know that! **

"And they're off," I stage-whispered.

"Jake do you think you can stop them?"

"I already tried, Cassie.'

I DO know that but you should know that, in a way, we are on a ship.

**Nuh-uh! We're on vacation Aximili!**

Princess Ani, we are only here until we have the parts to fix the ship!

**The parts YOU forgot!**

I thought we already went over this!

"YOU DID! SO SHUT UP!" Obviously Rachel had finally lost her temper. But it was good thing, because they were quiet until, my sweet, Michele called over the intercom. _"We are going to be landing soon, so please buckle your seat belts. Thank you."_ I grimaced, you know sometimes she can be slightly creepy with way she talks, but I love her so… never mind. I buckled my seat belt just like everyone else, and we did it quickly and strapped it on tight. Why? Michele is not the best pilot, especially when she's landing or taking off. There I said it. I braced myself, _**Bump! SKID! BUMPBUMP! SCREECH! **_

After the wonderful plane ride and landing I kissed Michele good-bye and we all went home. I felt really sorry for Tobias, who was still living in Ax's scoop, and now with Ani… ooh. That would be like adding Glycerin and Nitrogen… BOOM! Wow, that sounded nerdy, Glycerin and Nitrogen. If only I knew what was going on in the scoop.

Ax's POV

Ax, Ani, and Tobias are walking from the road to Ax's scoop. Ax is in his human morph so that he could play with sounds.

"Tobias?"

"Yes, Ax?"

"I love bunnnzzz." **(Me: and Ani ^_^) **"Can we get some?"

**What are bunnnzzz?**

"He means cinnamon buns. I think. They're a pastry covered in a glaze and cinnamon."

"They are really delicious-ious. What humanzzz lack in technology they make up for in food-d-d. The sound 'D' has an interesting feel in my mouth. Please, Tobias?" I hadn't known an Andalite could make puppy eyes but I gave my best to him. Ani looked over at me and copied my look, "Fine. Ani do you have a human morph?"

**No… do I need one?**

I broke in before Tobias could speak, "Seeing an Andalite still 'freaks humans out'. And in human form the cinnamon bunnnzzz-bunzah taste better.

**Oh.**

"Don't worry Ani, I'll take you over to Rachel's house and the Cassie's. You can merge DNA like Ax did for his morph right?"

**Yes, All Andalites can. That is how your father made his human morph I believe.**

"Ok, uh… Ax you stay here we'll be back in half and hour."

"Yes, Tobias, goodbye. Goodbye Ani-I mean Princess Ani.

**Goodbye… Ax. **

"Bye, Ax buddy." Once they flew off I demorphed went and turned on my TV. Incidentally it was on news. Usually I don't enjoy watching and listening to other's problems, but the headline caught my attention. I turned all four eyes on the screen; a female news reporter stood in front of the holding tank for Visser 3. I grabbed the remote and turned on the volume… "Our informants say that the last person was a lady, Hannah Ligetsky, came in early three days ago and left shortly after. It wasn't until nine this morning that a guard noticed him gone.** (Oh my gosh! Those guards are stupid! )** What will the world do with such a villain on the loose? Back to you, James…

Oh, no. **(I LOVE that line!)**

**A/N: Did any of you see that coming? If you didn't wow. I mean, V3 should be all over the news, right? So the chapter was long and the interaction won't be, oh well. This interaction idea wasn't my best. I'm sorry if Ani sounded too much like Starfire from Teen Titans. I've had an interest in them lately. Sorry READ ON AND THEN REVIEW! Did you like, dislike, fall asleep Sit on the edge of your seat? OR maybe laugh your butt off? --- My personal fav. I do not encourage flame but I will take it calmly and rationally. :D **

_**Anyway back in AnimorphLand**__**I have just finished my shopping and am walking in the door with my purchases when…**_

**Me: OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID ALL MY STUFF GO?!? **

_**I go looking in all the rooms and can't find anything. I was about to give up when I entered the front room (or parlor) to see Esi and Elfie stealing out the window. **_

**Me: Freeze RIGHT THERE MISTERS! **_**Thankfully they complied,**_

**How did you get out of my prison?**

**Elfie: The guards let us out.**

**Me: Amazing! I have stupid guards in my story and stupid guards here.**

**Esi: I understand. It's so hard to find good guards nowadays.**

**Me: Yeah. Hey-Wait don't distract me! GUARDS! GUARDS! Oh, where are they? **_**My guards walk in with Caribou Coffee cups in their hands.**_

**Guard #1: What d'ya need Miss AniLuver?**

**Guard #2: Yeah, we was havin' our coffee break.**

**Me: Why do my guards have a British accent? (NO OFFENSE INTENED. I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY. No Tomatoes please.) Oh well. What I need is for you to give these naughty little duckies… AHHHHH! I'm talking weird! (AGAIN NO OFFENSE) Please take these characters to KDwriter's torture chamber, NOW OPEN. I think they need a lesson learned. **

**Elfie: Please not to your sister! Noooooo!**

**Esi: Well I'm not a wimp who's afraid of a little torture!**

**Elfie: You don't know what it's like! It's horrible; she puts you in a box, a small airless box. Walls closing, no air! Can't—breathe! No room! AHHHHHHH! **_**He falls over in a faint.**_

**Me: wow. So Esi whatcha' been doing? **_**KD comes in and puts earphones over Esi's ears and movie goggles over his eyes…**_

**Esi: No! Please Council Thirteen don't take my— NO NOT MY VISSERSHIP! AHHHHH! **_**He also falls over.**_

**Me: thank you sis. Guards take them back to prison, and find better people to take care of them. Oh and get a therapist. I think that Cassie or Elimist will do fine. Bye KD have fun in RandomTortureville :P **

**The computer that I am typing this story on will be packed on Friday and I don't know if I can squeeze one more chapter in three days so… a word of advice… DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH! I believe that a couple reviewers did that with Blueberry and so she had a word of silence, I don't wanna have to do that, so NO HOLDING OF THE BREATH!**** Good bye until next chapter my fellow Animorph fans and my loyal reviewers.**


	10. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Pre-note: I do not own any of the following things that will be mentioned such as… Student dictionaries, or the song 'Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo.' From Phineas and Ferb.

**Me: Alright people take it from the top! Cue stage lights!**

_**The lights show Jake standing in front of a mike, glancing over a couple pieces of paper. Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Ax are in the background also glancing at some papers. Marco is air playing over the drums.**_

**Jake: You have GOT to be kidding me! AniLuver do I have to sing this? I mean I don't sing and I especially don't sing songs like this!**

**Me: You do to sing, I've heard you. So if you don't mind… background singers get in position. Marco! Stop air-drumming and get ready! **

**Cassie: Yeah Jake, you sing great! You've been in plays at school because of your voice.**

**Jake: thanks, Cass. :) _Marco gags._**

**Me: AND BEGIN MUSIC! _Gitchee, Gitchee Goo starts._**

**Guys start chorus: Bow chica bow wow,**

**Ladies: That's what my baby says,**

**Guys: Mow, mow, mow**

**Ladies: And my heart starts pumping,**

**Guys: Chica, Chica, choo wop, **

**Both: Never gonna stop. Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo means that I love you.**

**Jake: My baby's got her own way of talking. Whenever she says something sweet, and she knows it's my world she a rockin' though my vocabulary's incomplete. _Break,_ I know it may sound confusing sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight, but I never feel like I'm loosin' **

**Ladies: Loosin'**

**Jake: when I take the time to translate!**

**All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout. _Sings chorus, again with some added words._**

**Jake: Well, I don't know what to do-o**

**Cassie (lead singer), Rachel and guys: I don't know what to do-o**

**Jake: But I think I'm getting' through**

**Cassie (lead singer), Rachel and guys: I think I'm getting' through**

**Jake: 'Cause when I say 'I love you'**

**Ladies: When I say 'I love you'**

**Jake: She says, I Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo you too.**

**Ladies: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo you too…**

**Jake: Don't need a dictionary! _He throws a full Student dictionary behind him._**

**Marco: OWWWW! OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**

**Me: CUT!**

**Michele: Marco, baby, are you okay?**

**Marco: No, no I'm not. **

**Jake: There I sang it happy?**

**Michele: Jake how could you hurt your best friend? AND with a 3,000+ page dictionary? **

**Jake: well I was hoping he would learn something from it hitting his head.**

**Rachel: it wouldn't have done anything**

**Marco: Rachel's right**

**Rachel: no, you have too hard a skull to go through. **

**All: Oooooh.**

**Me: Jake you're not done. Marco, suck it up. Michele, I agree with Rachel you can leave Marco alone. Cassie, I need you to sing from your diaphragm. Rachel I want you to go in the back and come back with the costumes.**

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER._ Rachel comes storming onstage with the neon lime green and baby blue with bright orange striped wet suites. **

**Rachel: THIS IS AN INSULT TO FASHION, CLOTHING, AND HUMAN KIND!!!!!**

**Michele: THEY LOOK TERRIBLE!**

**Cassie: I'm the one with bad taste but that is awful!**

**Rachel: Aw, she's learning. **

**Me: But I like those colors together. And BECAUSE I AM IN CHARGE HERE YOU WILL WEAR THEM! Anyway it wasn't my idea, it was… um… KD's! Yeah and LOOK she's over there.**

**Jake: CHARGE!!!!!!**

**KD: 0.0 Uh-oh. AHHHHHH!**

**Me: So wile I just got some fictional characters to beat up my sister I think I'll start the chapter, with the Animorphs 'cause I still need to think up the bad guy's scheme. **

**MINOR FLUFF WARNING! THIS IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING HENCE THE FLUFF!**

**Jakes POV**

I was at Cassie's place, we were watching a comedy-romance movie, when there was a knock on the door, Cassie started to get up.

"No, I'll get it Cassie. You stay and watch the movie." I got up and walked to the door. "Ax? Ax, what's wrong?" Ax was in his own form, possibly because of speed issues, and was breathing and sweating like he had galloped the whole way to Cassie's.

"Jake, who is it?" Cassie asked from the couch.

"Um, it's Ax. Ax, come inside and get your breath then you can tell us what's wrong." He tried to anyway, Visser…had to tell…is……Ani here? We………need to get all…the rest of…the Animorphs. Then as he took a step inside the house he collapsed.

"Cassie, I need your help!" She came running, "Oh, Ax. Jake what happened?"

"I have no idea, he said something about getting the others, and Visser…I'm guessing… One, and he just had to tell us. Then he collapsed." I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what Ax had been trying to explain. What in the world would make him so upset that he would run himself to exhaustion?

"Jake?" Cassie brought me from my thoughts by snapping her fingers in front of my face. Boy, does she have pretty fingers…

"Uh, yeah, sorry…"

"It's okay I just asked you to help me get Ax to the barn and then we could call the others for a meeting when he wakes up."

"Good idea, I'll go call them."

"No, Jake wait! I need your help with moving Ax, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." _ _

_:_

As I was just coming from the house; Marco and Rachel were on their way, but I couldn't reach Tobias who I know has a phone so he and Ani must have been at Ax's scoop, the aforesaid people (Tobias and Ani) flew up.

Hey, Jake, Cassie wouldn't be around would she? Ani wanted to ask if she could merge her DNA with Rachel's. And Ax wasn't at the scoop when we went back for him; it looked like he left in a hurry though because the TV was on. All this was said while he and Ani were demorphing. Two more birds flew up, an osprey and a bald eagle. _Good, I thought everyone's here. _I motioned them all to follow, which they did although I could tell they were confused. I pushed open the barn door and walked to the stall that had Ax calmly resting. Cassie was in the small 'library' which had a few books on animals. She was reading one so she could figure out what to do with the half-blind deer that had just come in. Tobias gasped, and flew over to Ax's stall, what happened!

**I'm sure Aximili is perfectly fine, he's just being lazy.**

"Oh, man! Please tell me we're not going to all get sick so only Cassie's able to do brain surgery again!"

"Marco, he only has one Tria gland, duh."

Cassie came in to calm everyone/Tobias down, "its ok. He's just tired from running all the way here from his scoop. That much we've figured out." Ax stirred, stretched, and then yawned. _This isn't my scoop._

"No, Ax you collapsed on Cassie's doorstep. Do you think you could tell us why?" I kinda felt silly talking to him like he was a little kid, since according to certain records he was at least seventeen maybe older, I hadn't figured it all out.

_Oh, I remember now! Visser One has escaped, it was on the news._

Ax I thought you didn't watch news, that it bored you.

_It does but it was on the channel and the title caught my attention-_

_**VISSER ONE HAS ESCAPED?!?!?!?!?! Well that's what we get for letting you primitive humans contain him in your puny little 'prisons'.**_

_Ani they are not primitive! They are in many ways better than the Andalites will ever be! And I sometimes think you are one of the most arrogant, self-centered Andalite, I think it's no wonder your parents did delopsciah!_ **(Delopsciah= suicide.) **Cassie and Ani gasped, we all looked at Ax. But at the sound of hoof beats on the smooth cement I turned and watched Ani gallop away.

_I am very sorry Prince Jake; she just sometimes drives me, as Marco's catch phrase is, insane._

"It's okay Ax, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Well I'm not. She's heading way out of the way of the scoop.

Tobias was up on his rafter and was looking out.

"Jake, maybe he should follow her just to be safe." Marco looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, but Tobias; keep your distance I think she needs to cool off a bit, after some things that were said."

Got it Jake. As I watched Tobias fly away, Rachel quickly morphed Bald Eagle and flew after him. Ax walked of in the general direction of his scoop. And Marco went make a call at the house. I didn't know what to do; Visser One was not in prison, and my two temporary guests were fighting, really bad.

Cassie came and hugged me from behind. "Don't worry, Jake. I know you are. We defeated him once and this time the people will believe us." I patted her arms, "It's not really him I'm worried about. I just don't get why Ax and Ani fight all the time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're trying to hide their feelings for each other."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that too."

**Me: Wow, that went in a totally different direction then I intended. Please ignore the little charade going around me.**

_**Jake, Cassie, Marco, Ax, Michele, Tobias, Rachel, two of my sissies, and Ani were skipping around me wrapping me up in ribbons like a may-pole. Underneath the ribbons you can see I am wearing the ugly outfit that I was making them wear.**_

**I said to ignore it!! Ugh! Well since you obviously aren't going to listen to me I guess that if I tell you to review it will fall upon deaf ears. Right, characters and sisters?**

**All: Right!**

**Me: You guys are crazier than me and Vendetta put together right?**

**All: RIGHT!**

**ME: oh well, I guess I'll end this since the beginning was sooo long. Please review so I won't go insane with no outside criticism and I need ideas for the bad guy's scheme. Feel free to give them to me. Guys STOP IT I NEED TO GET OUT SO I CAN POST THIS CHAPTER!**

**All: Awwwww.**


	11. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **§

**So, nobody noticed the inconsistency in chapter 14 about Tobias being up in the rafter? *I continually slap my forehead.* Stupid, Sarah, stupid. Tobias is human! The Ellimist made him human! Augh! This is what I get for being obsessed with the Lord of the Rings series! My mind is NOT WORKING! Well here is my fifteenth chapter. And for those who didn't notice its ok. I didn't notice until I read that chapter to figure out this chapter. Anyway to explain my stupid error; being a hawk is now natural for Tobias so he enjoys being in hawk form often (within the 2 hour time limit of course. Rachel won't let him get stuck again, as will be noted in this chapter.) A little key you might won't to remember, for this chapter at least:**

_Tobias' thought-speak_

Rachel's thought-speak

_Ani's/anyone's thoughts_

Tobias' POV.

Do you see her yet, Tobias?

_No, we should probably turn back. She couldn't have run this far._

But she could've morphed.

_Morphed what? According to Ax she only has a few morphs._

Like?

_Um… she has, _I searched my brain for that information while watching the ground below. _The kafit bird, a Hork-Bajir, we just got her a human morph with Cassie's and your DNA—oh nuts._

What?

_She has a human morph, do you realize how many female humans there are in the vicinity?_

Dang it! Why would she choose to morph human though?

_She's not stupid she would try to fit in. Well, we'd better tell Jake we need more surveillance. _I changed my direction from the mountain towards Cassie's.

Aw, come on Tobias, he'll send Marco and if he sends Marco I'm gonna kill him!

_Who, Jake or Marco?_

Marco.

_Why?_ I glanced up at her Bald Eagle form. Well more of a speck than a form.

Marco, came to my house last night and told my mom, Jordan and Sara that I had a date with him. My mom sat stunned, Sara ran to the bathroom, and if looks could kill you would be going through another depression courtesy of Jordan's glare.

I grinned on the inside as I asked, _What did you do to him?_ She laughed. I walked up to him and slapped him. You didn't see the red welt? That was from the ring I was wearing.

_Then Rachel, I'm thinking that you don't have to worry about Marco coming with us. But to make you happy, we will go and head to the mall, and look for Ani there. That will be our first stop. Then we could probably—_

Nuh-uh, first we need to demorph. I don't want you to get stuck again.

_Yes, Rachel._ I smiled.

In an alley behind the mall…

"Tobias?" Rachel called from the dumpster where she was getting into some more suitable clothes, than her morphing suit.

"Yeah," I called back.

"How are we going to know who is Ani?"

"Well, I'm hoping that, like most Andalites, she'll go crazy over the taste of food."

"It's not much to go on."

"It's all we have."

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

**:**~**:**

Anidoria's POV

_ The mall-- a big building where lots of people come to buy artificial skin, food, and other things that some would deem 'essential.' There are dozens of shops with weird names such as Old Navy, Kay, Gap, Sears, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Waldenbooks. See weird names right? The stores are on four levels which can be reached by stairs, rickety elevators, or the moving stairs. All of which are highly crazy short transportation devices. Andalites have better transportation which, as always, is too high in science and such for humans to understand. The floors are made with marble in the colors of black, white and grey. Terribly dismal colors, but the marble is shiny like glass. Potted plants are placed in bad strategic places; it doesn't look like the outside at all. And another thing, the shops all have open fronts, no guards or password pads, people are given prime opportunity to walk in and steal something and get away with that despicable crime. No Andalite would dare lower himself to steal. As I look inside the unguarded stores I see bright red signs that read, 70% off… SALE of **all** sweaters… CLEARANCE SALE. I wonder why it must be so crowded, it's so claustrophobic. Of course all Andalites are claustrophobic; we would rather be running a field of beautiful blue grass than in an enclosed area. That's why we have the dome on our spaceships, so we have a bit of home with us…_

"Whoa!" I almost fell over as a young man ran into me. Then I did fall, which obviously is not a very good thing to do in the busy mall.

"Hey, klutz, get out of the way!" _I'm trying to jerk._

"What are you, just learning to walk?" _Kind of, I haven't morphed human before._

"Go back to where you came from, Clumsy!" _I sure wish I could! Earth is terrible._

I slowly got up onto my two clumsy legs, "what I wouldn't give for a tail-blade right now." I muttered under my breath. I quickly walked into a store marked; La Ropa. As I glanced around the store, there was a scream and a grunt as the cashier fell to the ground from a well placed hit to the neck. Two humans dressed in black shirts and pants with black belts around their waists stood behind the counter. All of their face, but the eyes, were covered in black swathes of cloth. They started shouting for us to get on our stomachs with our hands behind our backs. When I did not obey the ruffians, an older woman on the ground whispered, "Hurry, dear, please get down on the ground before they shoot you." Quickly I looked for a weapon in any of their hands. There was none, but they had their fingers in an odd position; the hand was pointing in front of themselves with the thumb pointing straight up and the index finger straight forward. The rest of the fingers were curled against the palm. **(Me ▬like a gun shape if you didn't understand my Andalite description. ) **"But those men don't have any weapons, but their hands." I whispered back in confusion.

"HEY! You, with the curly blonde hair!"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you. Why aren't you on the floor?"

"Um… maybe because you don't have a gun?"

"Jacob, somthin's wrong with this girl."

"What do ya mean, Geraldene?"

"I told you not to call me that, my name is Gerald!"

"Sorry, what's wrong with this girl?"

"She says we don't got any guns."  
"She must be insane; don't she see these things in our hands?"

"Oh, well we could kill her now—"

"No don't think that will work cause she's a girl. You know momma always told us to be nice to girls."

She, ain't no girl, she's a young lady. And Momma didn't tell us nothing about young ladies."

"I seem to recall"—

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR OR WE'LL SHOOT!" A deep man's voice shouted from the doorway.

"AHHHH!" Both the men dropped their hands and fell to the ground crying.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, everything is under control. We'll just take care of these two lunatics. Thank you ma'am for keeping them occupied while we were able to get here. You all can go back to your shopping now." I ran out the door as fast as I could and then calmly slowed down to a walk. Then I started walking in a random direction, which I will never do again. You see I had done a human course in The Academy, so I knew the dangers that we Andalites tend have when we are around food. And it's worse when we haven't ever tasted before. Which I… haven't. So when I chose my random direction I just so happened to choose the way towards the food court.

** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! So what do you think is gonna happen at the food court? Will she go bananas and have to be saved by Tobias and Rachel? Will she have trouble with a vending machine, then go bonkers at the food court? Or will she do the last question and be saved by an unlikely person? All the questions and more will be answered if you just press that magical little green button below me. I also seriously need ideas for the evil plan V1 has for capturing the Animorphs! PLEASE HELP ME or I will go on and on forever in the POVs of the Animorphs. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!**


	12. Chapter 16

**§ Chapter 16 §**

**Me: So, I am really excited! I finally have a plot… somewhat. +_+**

**So I will no longer be asking you for ideas, for now. Now leave me alone so that I can watch this news report on those robbers brother, Drake (there you go Drakoe555), who is apparently still lost. Hmmm… Drake! *Drakoe555 appears apparently in the middle of a conversation with Mary Poppins.* **

**Drake: So like you seriously want me to go and give myself up so that you can sing me out and get popular enough for another movie? WHAT?! WHERE AM I! Oh, whew, it's just you AniLuver. Wait, why am I here? **

**Me: Cause I think I agree with Mary Poppins you should give yourself up.**

**Drake: And you would make me how?**

**Me: Well, for one I have a few friends.**

**Drake: Such as?**

**Me: Oh, I don't know… ALL of the Animorphs, Lord of the Ring people (dead AND alive), Star Wars people, friendly authors from FanFiction, my evil cousins and sisters, I also have people from my church who will back me up and then um… I guess that's it.**

**Drake: Wow, you're pretty popular.  
Me: No. I just demand respect. I am an evil author.**

**Frodo: You MUST be in league with Sauron. **

**Leia: No she is in league with Palpatine.**

**Katie: NO! You are all wrong, she is in league… with… ME! !**

**Vendetta: And ME! BWUAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rest of the FanFiction Authors who are my friends: AND US!!**

**Drake: yeah, well I have… um… this stick! **

**Everyone: Hahaahahahhahahahhahahahahaha!**

**Drake: But it is no ordinary stick! It is a magic wand! **

**Me: *gasps* you don't mean…**

**Drake: I do indeed mean… THE FANFICTION WAND OF POWER!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Must…bow down…to holder…of wand…can not will…myself not to… AHHHHHH! *Bows down with the rest of the FanFiction authors in the room.* **

**Drake: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! And for extra measure HA! I will now rule AnimorphLand! You, cameraman for the news, come here.  
Good evening, AnimorphLand inhabitants. Take a good look at you new ruler,,, DRAKOE THE GREAT! **

**Me: wow, that's a… HORRIBLE name! Mine is sooo much better! AnimorphLuver the Incredible! **

**Drake: SHUT UP! I hate your name! _*starts crying because my name is cooler.* _**

**Me: I---WILL………… Have the wand of FanFiction power. Woohoo! * I jump up and grab it then throw it down into a conveniently placed volcano.* **

**(hmmm… should I? Yes I think I will! {sorry Drakoe for this teasing! Please forgive me, but it's funny.} ) **

**_*Drakoe promptly jumps in after the Wand of FanFiction Power.*_**

**Drake: MY WAND!!!! _PLOP!_**

**Everyone: _GASP!_**

**Me: Don't worry, it's just orange soda… although probably at this big an amount of acid it could be dissolving his cells and---oops. O_O Uh… security! We have someone in the Soda Volcano; I need you to get him out, ASAP!**

**A/N: I wrote this at 10:41 PM, after ****finally**** finishing the Lord of the Ring movies. Then after crying for 45 minutes (in spurts) because of the ending, I decided to write. :D What can I say… I'm an emotional girl. #_# **

**Ani's POV**

_Earlier Aximili had given me some American dollars which he said would help me obtain the delicious cinnamon buns. I believe I have twenty dollars. I wonder how he made so much..._

Soon I came to some moving stairs. I stepped gingerly onto one and was brought backwards, as the heels of my feet bumped into the lip of the stairs. I fell abruptly on the cushion for my hips. Quickly I got up and went on the _down _moving stairway; vowing to not make the same mistake again.

_15 minutes later…_

Apparently going down the down stairs then going up the up stairs, then down again and repeating gets you nowhere. I won't make that humiliating mistake again.

_10 minutes later…_

After I had stepped of the up stairs I moved slowly forward, as I walked I noticed a young male human at a strange tall, rectangular boy. This box had a glass door allowing the person to see inside, and wonder of wonders… finally! A protective keypad. But while I watched he placed two bills into a slit and pressed three buttons. I heard a clunk and the young man stuck his hand inside the pocket and pulled something out. Oh no! He was stealing; he had gotten past the code. I glanced around searching for someplace to demorph. _No! _I mentally shook myself, _If I demorph to Andalite I could get caught by the Animorphs. That's something I __don't__ want to happen. _So instead I walked up to the box. A little screen had word panning over it. "Please… press… code for… snack… hmmm."

A snack? For the firs time I really looked inside the box. Loads of brightly colored packages swam before my eyes. One thing read Doritos another Skittles. Ah! Something I had heard about- M&Ms. The fabled chocolate pellets covered in a hard candy shell! According to Aximilli's goings-on they were better than cinnamon buns and nachos put together. _Okay, the code for the M&Ms is E59. Press the letter E… now 5 and 9. What? Oh that must be how much it costs, $1.99. Okay, now I'll just put in um… my $20 bill.* _

The bill spit back out. So I put it back in. It spit back out.

"Argh!"

"Um… excurse me, can I help you with that?"

Yes, please do. I can not figure this out." I turned around to face to see a female human, with shoulder length curly black hair. Her eyes were large, and brown. They popped behind thick brown-rimmed glasses. Her shirt read _**Taylor Swift's Biggest Fan,**_ in large cursive letters.

"Well here's the problem. The vending machine won't take $20 bills. Here let me see if I have smaller change for yours." She dug around in a big black purse with pink and green pokadots. "Oh, that's what happened to that mint," she walked over to a trash disposal can and threw away a lint and trash covered mint. She walked back over looked up, smiled and pushed up her glasses. "Here we go, 5…6,7,8…13,18…19,20!" She placed the bills into my hand. "Now you can get those M&Ms." I moved towards the vending machine as she had called it, repeated what I had done before only this time I heard the clunk of the brown package hitting the floor of the plastic pocket. I reached in and took out the precious candy and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a second." The young lady ran after me, "I forgot to introduce myself." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Hannah. And you are?"

I thought fast, "Ann, my name is Ann."

"Cool, is it with an 'e' or without one?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well," she caught my shoulders in one of her arms, "I just think that Anne with an 'e' sounds so much better than Ann without an 'e'. It sounds exotic and unique. Don't you think so?"

"Um, I do not hear the difference."

She sighed, "I know. But you didn't answer me, is it with an 'e'?"

"With one," I smiled at her squeal.

"Oh, good. A-hem. I'm very sorry I'm not really acting like a 22-year-old, more like a teenager who just saw and then met then became such great friends with Orlando Bloom that she has an eternal crush on him. Is he cute or is he cute. You don't have to answer that, it's a rhetorical question. Anyway, I like Orlando Bloom a lot, especially as Legolas, the long blond hair and bow and arrows are just so…"

This Hannah had said in one breath and it seemed she could say more, _This is good. As long as she's talking I don't have to keep my real identity safe. At least for now, unless she's a friend of the Animorphs and they sent her to try and get me. That would not be good._

"Anne? He-lloo Anne? Wake up!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face making me jump back and draw out of my thoughts. "Anne, I asked if you wanted to get lunch with me, and then after lunch maybe we could go Cinna-Bun for desert. It's my favorite place in the whole mall. Please?"

"Um… I don't really know if I should, I do need to get home to my family."

"Aw, I'm sure they won't mind. Pretty please I don't have many friends and so I don't make them very often." She looked so sad and hopeful at the same time that I had to say yes.

"Yes, I will eat lunch with you but then I really have to go home."

"Oh good!" With that she dragged me down towards the Food Court by my arm.

-_:_-

"So you said you had some family, brothers and sisters? How many?" Hannah asked through a mouth of cinnamon bun. She swallowed. "Sorry, do you have any brothers or sisters?

"Well, yes. I have a little sister back at home and I have an older brother who is married and has a baby son. I really miss them." I quietly that last part but Hannah heard anyway.

"But don't you see them everyday? At least you would see your little sister right?"

"No, they far away, right now I'm staying with some friends of mine. But they're a little like family. At least one is because I've known him since we were in elementary school. It was so funny how we met."

"Really," she took another bite. "How'd you meet?"

"Well, it was my first day in school and I was clinging to my aunt.

And then this boy who was in my same class came up and asked what my name was. I told him it and he said he thought it was pretty. Then he ran off. The next day I was getting teased because I stood up for my father and mother, who had died a few months before. No. They didn't die, they committed suicide. Anyway, A-boy, that's my nickname for him, came up and knocked the main teaser right to the ground telling him that he should stop picking on people especially his best friend. They all backed off because his brother was a highly respected person in the Army. And A-boy and I have been good friends ever since, except we argue a lot. I don't want to but it just seems like ever since he came back from his disappearance he likes to act this jerk, as if he knows everything in the Galaxy."

"Wow, you could write a book."

"Well, thank you for lunch. But I need to go home and apologize to my friends. I was the one who was being a jerk, not them and I shouldn't have left."

"Bye, _Anne._ Maybe we can get together sometime? Here's my cell number." She handed me a piece of blue paper with a couple numbers on it, including her home phone as well. "Thank you, I will."

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

-Reddin482-

**-Hannah-**

* * *

-Oh, I can't wait to bring in the Animorphs AND the orphaned Anidoria-Isilee-Gahar.

**-And don't forget War Prince Aximili-**** Esgarrouth-Isthill-**

-Oh yes, Visser 1 will be very pleased.-

**-Well you can do what you want, but I don't think we should capture them. Especially after hearing "Anne's" story.-**

-You're being way too soft. Think of the rewards, like not getting killed for failing Visser One.-

**-Whatever, I just don't like it.-**

-Well it doesn't really matter what you like or don't like, you are my host. Now go into you're little corner and sulk without bothering me-

_**Fine I will. **_

**Rachel's POV**

"Tobias! I think I see her!" I pulled him by the hand into a doorway.

"How do you know?"

"Uh, duh! She has only my DNA. She looks just like me since she doesn't have Cassie's to mix mine with."

"Oh, well now that we see her should we get Jake?"

"Shhh…" I pulled Tobias behind a nearby plant and kissed him. My idea worked Ani didn't see us and Tobias shut up. And I got to kiss him, the best part.

He broke away, "Okay, not that I didn't love that but we need to stay focused and get Ani back to the barn."

"Well then let's follow her."

"Good idea."

**Me: YAY!! I have completed chapter 16!!!! Wow, you know now with school getting harder completing one chapter is a victory! _*beeper beeps. Then cell phone rings, Stand in the Rain.* _ Yes, now victorious ruler of AnimorphLand speaking. Oh you saved Drake? Goody! And he isn't too disfigured right? Yay! I won't have to call in Taylor to keep him from taking over again. And the wand? It was destroyed, oh good. Now I can go and relax and write a trilogy about the Queen of the Wand! YIPEE!! I always did want to write famous books. Now, minion-guard I need you to go and tell Drake that he is going to go to jail with those crazy brothers of his in… no not here in the fanfiction that the Animorphs are in that I created. Okay goodbye. ! Ow, I will now go and soak in a nice bubble bath and relax thinking (naively) that the wand was destroyed in an orange soda volcano. **

**Please review and tell me if you think that I am obsessed with LOTR and if so I just want to tell you that I think I am obsessed. I also saw bits and pieces of The Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't think I get why Will 'dies' so I go on this wonderful thing called the internet and lo and behold… I Wikipedia thing on Will Turner that gives a summary of all three movies! WOW! Now I know things that I didn't before. :D**

**REVIEW BEFORE I SUCK YOU INTO MY WORLD OF INSANITY AND OBSESSION AND CRAZY RAMBLING!!! **


	13. Chapter 17

**§ Chapter 17 §**

**Me: Hello, again! What are you guys still reading my writing for? Well if you have borne this stuff for this long then, I thank you each and every one of you crazy animorph fanatics. Anyway I would like to thank my loyal reviewers, **

**CrazyComputer'sVendetta**

**AnimorFan**

**Sarlovessoccer**

**Drakoe555**

**Well I got a few reviews from my friends and some are mad and want to kill me and others didn't enjoy my lack of details. I for one really liked my chapter especially for trying to juggle church and school and my weight and friends and acquaintances and then I'm grounded from online access for the sole reason that I deceived my parents when they said I couldn't go on YouTube and so I went on this other place like YouTube and my brilliant mother found out after a little comment from one of my sisters. (I am concealing her name because I am not a heartless eldest sister.)**

_The mysterious sister: I was going to use it for blackmail but I just can't keep my mouth shut!_

**Me: ANYWAY! Moving on, I am sorry but on Microsoft word my chapter was SIX pages long and so I thought worthy to put on. I apologize for my muy lack of brains. Now I will try to please everyone with this Chapter number 17! **

_**Summary: As the plot (that our not so genius author has managed to think up) thickens our brave heroes Tobias and Rachel follow Ani and loose her… WAIT JUST A SINGLE PEPPERONI PIZZA WITH EXTRA CHEESE SECOND! Stop reading the summary and read the actual chapter!**_

**Ax's POV**

Ani's: **bold and****underlined. **

Ax's: underlined

Other's in thought speak: _underlined and italicized._

Aximili! She asked you to not bring that up and you did! And now she has gone and you are going crazy because you didn't think before you spoke! This is just wonderful. Well at least I now can totally agree with Ani on the point that she's smarter than me.I was standing in Cassie's barn and attacking myself verbally. I started to pace. Where would she go, think Aximili think! I stamped a hoof. For some strange reason all I could think was that she was lost and possibly hurt. My father will be__very upset if she is hurt.I turned toward the barn door and started pacing again as I turned away from the door I heard a creak, quickly I whipped my body around and stood tail ready, it was Marco.

"Man, you're really jumpy aren't you." It was a statement not a question.

I do not understand what you mean. I do not jump, and I was merely on guard.

"Sure you are. So, are you going to also explain the rut you have created in Cassie's dirt floor?" I glanced down with one stalk eye while keeping the other on the door and my main on Marco.

I believe that I might have done that when I was walking and thinking.

"Okay, if you want to leave it at that then, I guess I won't give you my advice."

Marco what advice would I need from you?

"Well, I guess none if you're going to talk to me like that. I suppose you have everything under control. I'm gonna go and find Michele. Later."

Marco will you explain what you mean?

"Um, no."

And may I ask why not?

"Sure." There was a moment of silence. "Well, aren't you going to ask?"

Ask what?

He slapped his face, "ask, 'why I won't answer you on what I mean.'"

O-hh…why will you not explain what you mean, and please explain in as little as 3 of your minutes.

"Ax they're everyone's minutes not just mine. As to your question; I will not answer because you did not say please, accually I will answer you, you just have to say please."

Fine, Marco will you **please** explain yourself?

"We—ll since you _did_ say please. Okay." He flopped down on a nearby bale of hay, and pulled out a strand of the feed for the grazing animals of Earth. He acted just as he had before the war had ended. "As I see it, you have girl issues. And therefore I am prepared to help you."

Marco, I do not have 'girl issues' because I do not have a girl.

"Yeah, right! If you don't have a girl why are you pacing as if you are in deep anxiety?"

I am concerned for someone, yes. But only because she cannot take care of herself in this world. 

"Are you saying women can't take care of themselves?" A different voice growled from the barn door. We both turned already knowing who it was.

"Uh, hi Rachel. When did you get back?" Marco smiled a forced smile while rubbing his arm in fear. Half fear, half innocence, it was not a pretty sight.

"Answer the question Mr. I'm From Another Planet So I Can Call Our Females Weak; are you saying that us women can't take care of ourselves?" Rachel stepped menacingly toward me while Marco did his best to calm her down before she did something against Earth laws.

"Of course not Rachel, you know me better than that. All that Ax was saying was that he doesn't think Ani can understand everything that he does after 3 years on our lovely planet. Right, Ax man?"

Yes, I agree with what Marco said. I am not attacking the female members of any species.

"Hey, what's going on? Oh Rachel! Where is Tobias? Did you find Ani?" Cassie stood where Rachel had once stood.

"Yes we saw her at the mall but she was with this other girl. Tobias is following her right now. And I will gladly explain what is going on. Ax said that he doesn't think that Ani can take care of herself here, I walked in and asked if he thought women were weak, Marco said of course not, and now you came in."

"Oh, I see now, Rachel do you seriously think that Ax and Marco were insulting us females."

Marco raised a finger, "No, Ax isn't. Of course, _I think_," he pointed to himself. "That, women are just dyeing to be rescued by us handsome and strong men. Of course we men seem much stronger than we really are because women, naturally, are the weak ones." Cassie shook her head in her hands. I was trying to figure out Marco's logic and Rachel… Rachel was fuming. "Oh my WORD! Marco you are the most sexist, messed-up, immature, self-centered JERK!"

"Hmmm… I guess the sexist and the jerk apply, but that other stuff is completely off." Marco grinned. "Of course I could tell you all of my other qualities."

"Really, good or bad?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"I don't have any bad qualities, only good ones. I take after my mother." They both squared up and then jumped on each other, swinging their fists.

"Guys calm down; we still don't know where Ani is." Cassie came up and split the two. Before they could start fighting again, easily overcoming her, she placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder; being the peacemaker.

**Am I the Ani of which you speak?** Another Andalite stepped daintily inside with Tobias perched on her shoulder. Tobias flew over to Rachel's shoulder, and Cassie quickly withdrew her hand to escape his sharp talons. Jake ran in, "Cassie I got your text, what's wrong? Who's getting killed? Oof!" Jake ran right into Ani and fell onto the ground. "Oww, Ani do you have a sheath for that tail of yours?" He stuck two of his knuckles in his mouth where he had nicked himself on Ani's tailblade. "Wait a minute, Ani? When did you show up?" He stood up and got this look on his face, his reprimanding face. "Anidoria where have you been? And why didn't you tell any of us where you were going?

**Prince Jake, I apologize for causing you concern. I was angry and upset when I ran off of this property.** ** I was at the mall. Aximili! I tried some of those M&Ms you spoke of! They are very delicious. And I got to ride on the moving stairs. The mall is bigger then any scoop I have ever seen! Humans have incredible food, and Cinnamon Buns are… oh I can't describe the incredible pleasure that food brings. I am very jealous that you got to stay on Earth for over 3 years with no interruptions and on top of all that you come home and are immediately are made head of a fleet! I think I understand now why you have such a high-and-mighty attitude. It's like you discovered an entirely amazing new species. I **_**am**_** sorry that I overreacted at your anger management problems.**

I have anger-management problems? You were the one who ran off!

_Well, it would appear that everything is back to normal. Rachel and Marco are fighting, Jake is all concerned and leader-ish and Ax and Ani want to strangle each other. _Tobias laughed dryly. _Where's the suicidal mission, that Rachel can show her enthusiasm for?_ __

"Shhhh… Tobias, if you speak of a suicidal mission, _it will appear_." Marco ended in a squeaky whisper. He turned to the still fighting aliens. "Ax, Ani, stop arguing. Just admit that you both hate each other and get over it!" So I stopped arguing, so did Princess Ani.

"Well, now that this is over and Ani's back can we all go home and go eat dinner then sleep?" Rachel flipped open her scarlet cell phone, "It's 5:29, I need to go and pick up pizza for Sara and Jordan, my mom's still at Court." She speed-dialed, then raised the phone to her ear. "Yes, Pizza Hut? Yes, hi, I need two pizzas. One I need to be a deep-dish pepperoni and the other and extra cheese regular. Thank you I'll be there in about half an hour? Is that good? Thanks." Rachel looked expectantly at Jake. "There, I am needed to feed my sisters. Anything else?"

"No, I think that we're good."

"So I guess… meeting is adjourned." Marco banged a hammer on the floor.

_Hey, Rachel, can I come with you?_ Tobias flapped up to the crossbeams of the barn, where he could easily take off.

"Sure, you can help me keep my sisters occupied."

_I know. I'm great with girls._ "See you at my place ok?" Rachel walked out of the barn chatting with Cassie about some movie that she and Tobias where going to see that weekend. Marco snorted in disbelief as soon as he knew they were out of ear-shot. "Bird-boy? Bird-Boy is great with girls?"

_Hey! What do you think Rachel is? _

"A girl but a girl with some serious problems and apparently bad taste in choosing a boyfriend." There was a angry screech from Tobias.

"Marco." Jake groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go home and watch the NCIS marathon, wanna come Jake?"

"I'd like to but I have plans with Cassie and then I have to study for the big history test on Monday."

"Oh, right I forgot that you're finishing college. Since you missed so much with all the space travel and dying and then not dying—"

_We get it, Marco. See you later guys. Ax I will see you later at the scoop. Don't lose Ani ok?_

Do not worry, Tobias. I waved a hand as he flew out of the loft window. Jake walked toward the house and Marco meandered over and then into his bright red Ferrari. Princess Anidoria would you like to go to the scoop or would you prefer to do something else?

**I am a little tired, Aximili. **She seemed to visibly droop. **Would it bother you too much if we went to the scoop?**

No, I do not mind princess. I found it very tiring my first experience on Earth. I stepped toward the barn doors. Ani stumbled near the door and stopped.  Do you need help? 

**No, I don't.****I have survived battles and dangers at home, cared for hundreds of people in the **_**Quisomena**_** epidemic. I can make it to a home a mile away.** _'Right, this is why you keep tripping.'_ Are you sure?

**Yes, Aximili. I am an Andalite princess, I do not need help.**She straightened with pride and walked purposely into the woods.

-_:_-

We were almost to the scoop when she stumbled, cried out, and fell. Anidoria! What happened? Did you trip? I knelt down as best I could to examine her right fore-leg. **My hoof got caught in a hole; like when I was little and was chasing you.** I gently pulled her hoof out of the hole. Then massage the leg checking for any breakage.

Except that was me that broke my leg and not you.

**It's broken! Aximili please tell me you are joking!**

Don't worry Anidoria. I don't think it is, of course I am no medic. You were the one who saved our 'whole planet.' I got up and held down my hands to help her up. **It wasn't the whole planet. Mmmmm.**

See if you can put some weight on it, we are almost to my home away from home. She started limping, my arm around her torso. When we got there I had here stand on three hooves leaning against a tree for support. I went inside the scoop and looked for the medical bag that I had gotten when Estrid _**(The Arrival-Book 38)**_ came. I found it under a pillow that Marco had when he lived with Tobias and me. I also grabbed the first aid kit that Tobias had insisted we keep in the scoop. Trotting back to Ani I opened the first aid kit which had an instant 'ice' bag. Princess Ani hold that there please, Anidoria did. After about five minutes she started laughing! **Oh, my! Aximili! We are so stupid!**

I felt really confused, What? Why are we stupid?

**Because—**more laughter—**We are thinking like humans do, humans who don't have the morphing ability! I can just morph and all that pain will be gone! Seriously, we should be a lot smarter than this. **

Ah, yeah. I guess you could do that. She immediately began morphing into the _kafit bird_ a native animal of our home planet. The first thing to change was her face; her violet eyes changed to a bright, metallic hazel. They also changed shape, they became not the large almonds that all Andalites have, but slivers, like the eyes of a cat. Then six powerful wings sprouted form her back like fast-growing, dark lavender, tree limbs. She looked like the mythical creature, Pegasus, which I'd read about. Her ears shrank, then her nose melted into the rest of her face, then created razor sharp beak it uses to tear into their prey. As her front legs shriveled, her wings changed from the dark lavender to the bright multicolored feathers. (Like the Phoenix Bird from, 'The Chronicles of Narnia, the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.') Her back **(the horse-looking part)** was sucked into the back of her torso which was changing into a long main body to hold the wings which had transferred to her middle. The last thing to change was her back hooves; switching from hard keratin hooves to hard keratin talons.

**Well, how do I look? I haven't morphed this in a while.**

Um…I shrugged, something I had picked up from humans. like the kafit bird.

**I guess I could expect that from a male. No wonder you don't have a mate. You don't understand how to talk to ladies do you, Aximili? **

And there you have it! CHAPTER 17! I just want to let you all know that this is 8 pages on Microsoft. I hope that this has pleased all of my crazy readers. If you press the REVIEW button below I may have the next chapter up in less then a month. :D I am just really busy and I will be gone the last two weeks of July and then in between I have to do math and science and typing and Spanish! Stupid home school summer school! Of course then right before real school starts I get to go to Six Flags Great America, FOR THE KID'S PRICE! (Cause I got me a coke can that says that! Anyway I have a link of a Phoenix bird, and that is how I have always pictured the color of the Kafit Bird. It is near the top of my profile.

P.S. I am looking for a new name that explains how much I love books, movies, TV, and ONLINE! I also have five sisters if that helps, please give me your ideas in the review that I know you all will give me! *Starts a hypnotic theme* You will review as you eyes grow heavy. Review… review… review. *I snore :D*


	14. TELL ME WHY! HELP ME! Hiatus NO!

OHWHY! OHWHY! Did my internet and computer crash! OHWHY! OHWHY! Did it cream?

ANYWAY! This is not an update! My computer has burned and I can no get on the internet or anything at all, so I will not be able to read, review, check email, go on favorite websites until my dad fixes my computer! I am soooooooooo sorry, but another reason I have not updated is because I am STUCK! I have no experience writing couple growth of character development so I am lookingfor someone who does. THANK AND GOODBYE! I AM GOING ON LONG HIATUS!

~Eldest.


	15. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Me: Finally! This chapter is FINISHED! I know I know you all want to kill me right?**

***Dodges thrown rotten vegetables and swerving before imaginary Phaser shots. (You know... Star Trek guns) ***

**Me: I'M ! To any of you that will even read this... I finally have a little idea as to what the plot will be like... but I will also have some very farfetched science-y theories... blame it on my love for Doctor Who... and Star Trek (I just saw the 2009 movie and LOVED IT!) I know that I promised it somewhere in March but then life went crazy! I worked all summer at a Christian camp, started school after that, and then my dad became the pastor in a church in NEW YORK! So we had to visit family out west before we moved ages away... suffice it to say I didn't get it done until Sunday the 11****th**** and since Christmas is in the past you can consider this your late Christmas gift or a Valentine's Day gift! AAAAAAAHHHHH! *Runs screaming from angry mob***

**HERE IT IS!**

**~:~**

_**Thoughtspeak in bold italics.**_

**~:~**

Michelle:

**http:/www ****owndresses com/images/l/20110503/ image 329x449 jpg**

**~:~**

The date had been going well so far. Marco and Michelle had talked companionably, their subjects ranging from politics to sports to their favorite animals. Things slowed down when their meal arrived, as they started eating rather than talking. The quietness became unbearable for Marco until he eventually cleared his throat, about to speak but when Michelle looked up from her steak expectantly, he froze. She was so beautiful, in her bright green dress that almost matched her eyes. Marco reached over the booth table to put a wisp of her hair behind her ear, from where it had been blocking one of her emerald green eyes. The rest her blonde hair was catching the soft light of the restaurant. He started to pull his hand away but stopped as she placed her own hand over his keeping it pressed to her cheek.

"So, Marco, how do you think our first dinner-date is going?" She smiled sweetly, taking his hand laying it on the table but not letting go. Marco grinned,

"Pretty good, but I wasn't worried about it. I mean, this is our 5th official date." Michelle looked down at their entwined hands and then looked up through her eyelashes, "You mean besides all those times that I flew you all over the world? I guess you couldn't count those times. Although they could have been if you would have gotten up the nerve to ask me out." Marco scoffed and then switched his expression to one that looked pained as her remark sank in.

"Me, The Almighty Marco, one of the most famous of the already famous Animorphs, to not have the nerve to ask a simple pilot out on a date? Michelle, I thought you knew me better than that!" The 'simple pilot' gave him a glare.

"Alright! I did loose my nerve a few times, and I have to admit that it was a good thing that I didn't know your dad before I asked you for a date because that is one intimidating fellow; so is your brother Andy."

**(Sorry, to put a break in the story, but from here on out is in Marco's POV.)**

"Andrew." Michelle corrected. "He prefers being called Andrew since he doesn't think 'Andy' is tough enough for an Air Force pilot. Besides he's just being the big brother trying to protect his baby sister from someone that might be using her." Michelle let go of my hand to take a drink from her Sprite. "I told him that you weren't like that but he doesn't believe me totally. He works out every day so that he can beat you to a pulp if you are other than honorable and kind." I gulped a bit, Andy—Andrew was a big, tall, buff pilot about 6' 8" and was overprotective of his little sister; being 5 years older than his 19-year-old sibling. They may both have blond hair and innocent-looking faces but Andrew's face was generally a mask; he could be firm to the point of being ruthless. But I had nothing to worry about, my intentions were nothing but honorable. I liked his sister. In fact I might love her more than like her. I bet some of you are thinking, _but they're too young to really be in love. It's a phase, it'll pass. And they can't get married at 18 and 19, they should wait a few years. _But I can tell you, Michelle is a very mature young woman and I—well the war with the Yeerks caused all of the Animorphs to grow up rather quickly. I just hide my maturity better than the others. Jake grew up the most, he was still depressed but Cassie and his shrink were slowly getting him to not focus too much on the horrors of the past. All the Animorphs were much more mature than normal 18-year-olds.

Michelle is mature because she just is, but I think the loss of her mother grew her up a bit. She told me once about how her mother had died; her mother was also in the military, army. That was where she had met Michelle's dad, they got married and served together in the army until Andrew was born then she joined the police force in their hometown. When Michelle was born her father left the army to work at home as a police chief. Two years after Michelle was born her mother was shot in a bad neighborhood trying to break up a gunfight between two gangs.

Since she had been about two when she lost her mom, Michelle didn't really remember Mrs. Renée Brent, but she felt as close to her mother's memory as if she had been there the whole 19 years of Michelle's life.

We had finished our meal, "Well, I can assure you, Madame," I bowed low and offered my arm to Michelle after paying for our bill. "My intentions are nothing les than honest and I hope that our dating will lead to a more serious decision." Michelle laughed and slipped her arm through mine and I used my free hand to grab the umbrella I had remembered to bring inside with us. We walked out the door and stopped, I pressed a button on my cell that alerted my driver to come to the front of the restaurant.

"Are you taking me home via upon thy shining steed or perhaps thy limo, or mayhap thy red 1970's mustang?" Michelle looked _up _at me still smiling. Yes, I had gotten a small growth spurt and it also helped my case that she was extremely tiny.

"Neither, my Lady, for your humble servant has decided to not take you home now, but planned to take you with him to take a walk upon the seashore."

"But its cold and raining," she squealed when a raindrop hit her bare arm, squeezing closer to me to get under the umbrella I was holding. I moved it more over her only minding it a little that my expensive dress coat was getting wet. "You know that hurts my ego when you doubt anything I say. If I say we are going for a walk along the beach, we're going for a walk along the beach. And anyway that really did hurt my ego. "Michelle laughed again. I loved that I could make her laugh. It was a beautiful, true laugh, sorta high and it tinkled just enough to remind you of bells. She gently poked me in the stomach making me bend over with a fake groan. She smirked this time. Oh no. I prepared myself for teasing.

"Well someone has to deflate that big, swollen balloon you have on your shoulders" I bent back up and stopped my face inches away from hers. Unconsciously I started to lean in closer her and the girl I had come to love leaned slowly in too. Suddenly Michelle brought two fingers up and placed them softly on my lips. Her fingers were cool and soft against them, and I looked deep into her eyes before she looked away. "No, I'm sorry Marco." She looked back into my eyes. "I promised myself that my first kiss would be to my husband the day I married him. And kissing can be innocent enough but can lead to more." She turned away taking her nice, cool fingers away too, I coughed a little disappointed and yet that she could resist my devilishly handsome looks was a mark for the belief she put in the promise she had made. Michelle cleared her throat. "So where exactly are we going to be walking on the beach ... in the _**rain**_?' She raised an eyebrow at me. I raised an eyebrow back, thinking; _I shouldn't do it. She might slap me for getting close to her... whatever...it'll lighten the mood. _I furtively looked around. Then motioning Michelle closer I whispered her ear. "It's a secret." As I pulled my self quickly away well aware that I might be slapped my driver, Jameston Bond, who always had impeccable timing, pulled up to the curb. I stepped forward and opened the door of my limo for my date and when she was seated comfortably, slid in beside her. Michelle slid further around on the seats which are shaped like a curved 'L', so she was closer to the top of the 'L' and I was seated next to the door at the bottom right part. Michelle fumed the whole way to my secret cove.

**~:~**

"Are we there yet?" Michelle asked impatiently, trying to remove the blind fold from her eyes. I gently slapped it away, checking the blindfold which was, for lack of a better idea and really bad planning on my part, my tie. Honestly she was acting like a five-year-old.

"Can you see anything yet?" I asked her sarcastically, "I told you, I'll take the blindfold off when we get there." She sighed and tightened her grip on my arm.

"You know at first this seem romantic but now it's just annoy- _wow_!" She trailed off ending in a soft gasp, finally able to see what was around us. I had taken her to a beautiful cave filled with dazzling crystals. What little light that was to be found so far from the entrance was reflected over and over, so the room was bright with iridescent colors. She let go of my arm and walked toward one of the walls a hand outstretched. Her fingertips lightly brushed one of the crystals. Michele tore her eyes away and ran them around the room in awe. "It's so, oh wow. It's so beautiful! Marco..." She turned a full circle and stopped; looking at me with shining eyes. "Thank you!" She came across the floor of the cave, sparkles of sunlight glinting all over her, running full blast until she hit me. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed putting all her mute thanks in that embrace. She startled me with the way she had reacted to my trip, I mean, sure it was pretty but not THAT pretty. But, hey, she liked sooooo...

"You're very welcome, Michele." I whispered it into her hair as I returned the hug. She pulled back, "But I don't think you understand what I'm thanking you for. My dad and mom for their vacations went all over the world searching for caves. It was their special thing. They looked for caves just like this one; beautiful gems hidden in the ugly rock. My mom's favorite stone was crystal because it reminded her of all the adventures they had, and crystals help me keep a hold on the few memories I have of my mommy. That's why I'm thanking you, Marco, because you gave me this gift of seeing so many crystals; when crystals are such an important thing in my family." Michelle wiped her eyes a little but she was smiling brighter than the sun.

"Well, there's more." I said not really sure what to say to her. And I always have something to say. She grabbed my hand, excited.

"What! Where?" I laughed at her enthusiasm

"I don't know, Michelle, after what you just told me I don't think I can top myself." She looked at me with steel, cool, green eyes

"Show me, or I will kill you and no one will find the body. This place is secret right?" I gulped and looked down at our hands, tugging at her hers to start us walking again. We walked toward another exit from the cave that wasn't easily visible because of the way the sunlight reflected over it. This exit led us out into a beautiful harbored beach with huge cliffs that covered the white sand almost to the water, keeping us dry. It looked as awesome as ever but something felt off. In the back of my mind a warning was screaming at me from the long-forgotten part of me that I used to use to keep me alive in the toughest moments. No matter how long it had been since our last real battle against the Yeerks, that part of my brain was always there and it usually was helpful. I decided to listen to it, and looked around surreptitiously for the carefully concealed security guards I had wanted placed. I couldn't find them which meant one of two things; one they were really good at concealing themselves and were hidden really well. Or two, they were distracted/out of business due to some unforeseen detail. "Wait, Michelle! Something smells fishy..." My call was badly timed; she had already slipped out of her high heels and run from the door of the cave, smiling, out onto the soft sand. I thought about my oversensitive bad feelings, and decided to ignore it, shoving it back to the back of my mind. I also slipped out of my tennis shoes (yes, I wore tennis shoes with my suit. I didn't want to be too formal), wiggling my toes in the pleasantly cool sand. Something caught the corner of my eye as I strode toward Michelle.

Turning midstride, I saw some type of _thing, _a hybrid made of what looked like a mountain lion, rhinoceros and elephant, leaping down the cliff face that stood to the left of the entrance to the cove. It had the body of a mountain lion the horns of a rhino and the ripping tusks of an elephant.

Skidding down the last 6ft. the creature loped toward Michelle sensing her to be the weaker prey. Unconsciously I began morphing, going into my old battle form, gorilla. Big Jim, the gorilla whose DNA flowed through me had died a couple of months earlier so I felt sad becoming a DNA copy of him when he was gone. Luckily I had been able to take some time to see him before he was gone forever; they were putting him out of his misery. It was probably for the best, at least that's what Cassie had told me, since Big Jim was no longer the strapping male that he had been. He looked tired and sick, which I guess is what happens when you get old. Unfortunately for the creature about to attack my girlfriend, DNA copies do not get old. I was no old, sick, weakling.

It was probably a good thing that my shoes were off considering the first change happened to my feet. They swelled significantly and abruptly changed black, the skin toughening to the strength of leather. The swelling of my feet ran up my legs, torso and arms, exploding the suit threads with a large ripping sound. The ivory buttons on my white dress shirt pinged off the rock wall and some fell into the water. _Well, there goes my twenty-two thousand dollar suit. _

The hair on my swollen arms grew as thick as grass on hyped up Miracle-Grow and spread like a group of marching ants across my, now, black skin. My human head was the last to change; I bet I looked pretty weird with an adult, male, Silverback gorilla body and my incredibly cute, yet comparably small head.

I had morphed gorilla so often that I didn't have any trouble with its instincts. I was instantly in control of a huge 420 lb. gorilla who had half of that weight in muscles as strong as steel. I probably could have bench-pressed a minivan, if I were in the mood, of course. But I wasn't.

With a bellow of primal rage, I charged the hybrid... whatever-it-was. The Mountainrhinophant screeched at me and reluctantly turned form Michelle, who had fallen down in the sand with a look of dumbstruck terror. It screeched again, its screech sounding like a bloodcurdling scream. It was a warning to me to back off. Unfortunately my gorilla was a male, used to the dominant figure. Not only that, but I was in there too, and I was ticked off since this thing had interrupted a really nice date. I was not going to heed any warning, so I lumbered slowly on my knuckles and feet to attack it.

The Rhinophant swiped at me with a forepaw, just missing me. In retaliation I swung a ham-fisted hand at its head, if I had connected with the animal's head, my battle would have been over. With cat-like reflexes, well considering... anyway, with really fast reflexes the creature ducked and whipped his tail forward and hit me with it. A numbing effect spread from where the tip had hit me. It was then that I noticed another feature of this hybrid that was previously hidden; it had a poisonous barb in its tail that was secreted inside its tail normally. I knew now that I had to beat this animal fast, one because the numbness was spreading down my arm and across my chest, and two I needed to beat it before it had a chance to poison me further.

"Look out!" Michelle's cry brought me out of my thoughts just in time to duck the numbing tail. _Okay, first I have to get Michelle out of here. Then I have to beat this thing. Third I need to talk to Jake... darn it! I think he's still in class right now! I'll have to wait for him to get out. _

_**Michelle, try and move back into the cave. But watch out for more attacks there may be more creatures inside.**_ I glanced at her to see if she understood my thoughtspeak. She nodded and slowly started to crab-crawling toward the entrance. The hybrid animal sensed the movement and turned its attention back to her. It screamed at her and she stopped. _I have to distract it from her. _I bellowed and pounded my chest and thrust a fist into the sand, to get the Rhinophant to turn its attention back on me. _That probably looked really cliché. _I knuckled around the beast so its back was to the cliff face. When that was done, I bellowed again, trying to stir up the Rhinophant enough for it to leap on me. It worked. The muscles in the back legs and hind quarters rippled and then bunched as the Rhinophant hybrid prepared for launching its lithe body at me. Preparing myself for the force of the impact my own muscles firmed themselves. Contrary to what you may think I was not going to just let that thing  best the famous Marco Hunt. As soon as the creature's hind feet had left the ground I wondered briefly if I had actually gone insane. I mean I was letting some maniac creature jump on me just because I didn't have a better more sane plan. _Oh well. At least I'm going to die as a famous superstar with a really hot girlfriend, and not alone in a cold, padded cell. _

I placed my insane plan into action when the monster was in the air. I hurtled my body, as had as I could running in the sand, and slammed into the mountain lion/rhino/elephant/scorpion, which in turn slammed the crossbreed into the cliff face, crushing it with the sheer momentum and weight of my charge. I shook my head to clear the fuzzies, and saw the monster lying still on the sand. Just to make sure it was really down for good I slung my fist against its skull with enough force to dent a car door beyond repair.

I stepped back and looked around trying to spot Michelle instead I saw the movement of a figure at the edge of the woods on top of the far side of the cove's cliff. In the brief glance I saw it was a human with shoulder-length, curly, black, hair. Then I heard a soft call, "Marco?" It drew my mind from the form on the cliff. Again, almost unconsciously I demorphed back into myself. As the final changes finished I searched for Michelle's person, I found her slightly slouched in the shadow of the cave entrance. She looked disturbed and still scared. It wasn't that I expected anything different. I had seen my other friends morph and knew that it is not pretty. And of course this near-death experience would have scared me too, if I wasn't used to having my life threatened. I walked toward her and she fell into my arms leaning on me instead of the cave wall for support.

"Michelle, are you okay?" I searched her arms and legs for broken bones and blood. She had a cut on her palm that was crusting up with sand in the wound, it needed to be cleaned soon, but she otherwise seemed fine. Michelle withstood my concerned searching with a solemn expression. "Michelle, do you have any broken ribs I don't think it would be very appropri—" Michelle cut me off. She seemed to like doing that.

"I'm fine, really I am." I shook my head and started to check her arms and head again. "Marco!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook them to calm me down. "I'm fine, you reacted quick enough that ...that thing didn't get me. "You were amazing. Besides you were the one who battled it, are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "Any injuries I might have gotten were taken care of in the demorphing process."

"What about next time? Will the poison still be there?" I shook my head.

"DNA is not affected by injuries sustained in battle, my gorilla form will be as normal as if I had never battled that Rhinophant. That's the only way we Animorphs survived long enough to do any damage to the Yeerk Empire." Michelle looked me in the face, at my use of a really big word and at my idea for the creature's name, from picking up her heels and brushing the sand lovingly from the shoe.

"The what?" She walked over to where my shoes lay, no wobble left in her walk.

"The Mountainlionrhinophant. You know it had the body of a mountain lion, elephant tusks, and rhino horns... I guess I should put something in there about a scorpion tail... what? Nickname things are my specialty; after all I was the one who came up with the name Animorphs. It's my thing." At the end I was indignant; she was looking at me weirdly. She unbent her legs standing up. When she was back beside me she patted me on the arm.

"I think it needs some work, dear. Mountainlionrhinophant." She tested the word out for herself. "Yeah, I don't think it will catch on as quite as well as Animorph did." I assumed a nonplussed expression trying to hide my pouting inside, "Come on. We need to go talk to Jake about this. He should be out of classes when we get there." Michelle just laughed and followed me into the cave and to the limo.

**~:~**

**Me: *covered in rotten veggies and stuck in stocks grinning ruefully***

**There you are... Chapter 18. I hope that it was long enough to please you all; with how long it took me to update. I've already started chapter 19 and hope to finish it soon, but no guarantees. So no holding your breath. Oh and as a final question, what do you all think of Marco's last name. I like it and I didn't go with any, you know, Mexican/obviously Spanish name because I think that only his mom was Spanish/Mexican since that's how she's described. I also think that it's only from his mother that Marco gets his Mexican/Spanish looks, and since no name was introduced in the series I came up with this one. HEY WATCH IT!" **_*** Glare at two of my fans that were rightfully mad at me... I think it was AnimorFan and Blueberry the Doom Chicken... throw buckets of slop and dirty water at me. My old friend Vendetta is gleefully poking me with a pitchfork.* **_**I think I will sigh now... ***_**sigh***_** Anyway thanks for reading... I wish a fantastic Valentine's Day. (whatever's left.) **

**P.S. I will put a link at the top of this chapter (with spaces in between for the periods) to what I envision Michelle's green dress. AND an imaginary cookie sandwich to anyone who can guess who the figure on the cliff is! **

**:D**

**The little face wants you to review for the sad author in the stocks. Please.**

**;D**


	16. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

1st Note: I know, I know I know! It's been over a year and I'm sure you people who are still reading my writing are thinking… "Whatever Happened After the War? What story is that? What the heck is this about?" :D And I feel very hypocritical about the fact that I get mad at people who haven't updated in a week… because I want to read more of their stories! :D So anyway put down your pitchforks and torches and put on your reading glasses. I have several stories in the works besides this one BUT I have like four more chapters written and should be updating again soon.

2nd Note: So I didn't think I would do a mini story because I've been getting some comments about it taking away from the story, but because of popular demand I will do an AnimorphLand short with the next chapter, which I'm already writing.

::-::

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Jake's head came up at the sound of the buzzer that meant the end of class. His mind came into focus just in time to hear his assignment that was to be due on Monday; it would be a long weekend.

"We will have the final test for this chapter on Monday. The test will cover battle tactics, ship models; their engines and other defining features. We may have, as a special treat, and perhaps some extra credit for you who don't study, a battle simulation. So study over the weekend! I can't stress that enough! Class dismissed."

The room exploded as the college student shoved books, pencils, and laptops into their bags and exited the classroom. As Jake was cleaning up his study books, Brad Kentler stopped and dropped a note on his desk.

_Jake,_

_I'll email you my notes. ;)_

_-Brad_

Jake sighed and finished gathering up everything, dumping it in his book bag. Did everyone know he had dozed? Did Mr. Gorman? Mr. Gorman motioned Jake over to his desk in front of the blackboard filled with the classifications of spaceships. Jake snapped to attention. "You wanted to speak to me, sir?" Mr. Gorman kept his eyes focused on turning off the projector.

"Yes, Berenson, I did. It has to do with attention." Jake refused to blink.

"What does that mean, sir?" He hoped he wouldn't get demerits for sleeping.

"I was looking through your application to our college and in that application you expressed you wish to become a captain in the developing space navy, for lack of a better name so far, America's Star Fleet." He glanced up and looked Jake in the eyes.

"Is that still your goal, Berenson?" Jake glanced around the room, he was alone, and was therefore going to be home late, certainly without enough time to get some school done before he got dressed for dinner with Cassie, Rachel and Tobias.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Gorman smiled and leaned closer to Jake, "Then my next question is, do you have someone that you can borrow notes from?" The twinkle in his teacher's eyes, and the smile that went with it, put Jake at ease. He grinned in return.

"Yes, sir. Kentler has offered to assist me with my studying for the test."

"Good, we will need strong men like you. You're dismissed, Berenson." Mr. Gorman turned back to his desk and the papers spread haphazardly on it. Jake snapped his heels and walked out of the room heading out of the college building.

Jake took a deep breath, breathing in the clean smell that usually comes after a rain. The rain had indeed stopped, leaving the sun to dry out the remaining puddles. There was not a cloud in the sky. Jake quickly sidestepped on of the said puddles and shifted his book bag to his other shoulder trying to relieve some of the soreness left in his shoulders from his physical training.

Jake looked through his pockets for the keys to his silver Tesla Model S. Cassie had asked him to get it when he took her car shopping with him. She wanted him to help the environment. Sighing, he put his bag on the ground and searched through that. Hearing the noise of shifting gravel, Jake looked at the long black limousine that had pulled up. It had tinted windows and looked very official. Going back to his search, Jake was stopped by the voice of his best friend coming from inside the limo.

"Jake, do you have some free time right now?"

The tone Marco used as well as the lack of opening teasing caused Jake to pay seriousness attention to his friend. The back door opened and Jake grabbing his book bag ducked inside, closing the door behind him. The window that Marco had called out of was closed by a push of the button in the front with the driver, Mr. Jameston Bond. Mr. Bond had told Jake many times that he was in no way related to James Bond but he and Marco didn't believe it. The name was the only reason Marco hired him on the spot, but his service had kept him on the job.

Jake waited patiently for his eyes to adjust from the bright afternoon sunlight to the semi-bright lights that were in the limousine. When they did he looked around quickly taking in every detail but deciding to focus on the two other people in the back cab.

Michelle was staring blankly into her glass of a clear bubbling liquid, Sprite, Jake guessed. Marco had his arm around her shoulders and occasionally would look at her face worriedly. Eventually Marco leaned over and pressed the intercom button. "Jameston, take us to my place, and take the back roads just in case we're being tailed." A clear, 'yes, sir' was the response and the car pulling off the college campus swung left taking a road that lead in the general direction of Marco's mansion of a house.

Marco rubbed his face with his hands ending the motion by running his fingers through his hair, mussing it up from the nice look if had been for his date. Marco turned his body toward Jake and gave him a wan smile, "So how was school today? Are your grades as bad as they were in high school, because frankly they stunk back then." Jake grinned and went along with Marco.

"I was trying to save the world. Is it really my fault that my B grade dropped to a D?" He sobered. "Yes, my school is going fine, but what about you. What's wrong? What's happened? Not to be rude but you don't usually pick me up in your limo." Marco chuckled already in a better mood now that his best friend was there, and he knew that Jake would know what to do.

"You see through everything, Jake. Are you hiding a superpower from me? A superpower other than the fact that you can change into animals, of course. Can you read minds? You know I still really think we should have had uniforms, maybe black leather like Batman that repels Dracon beams. That would have been cool, and probably would have protected us better than-" Marco was cut off when Michelle laid a hand gently over his mouth.

"Marco. You're rambling. Jake asked you a question, and please answer it without talking too loud; I have the beginnings of a headache." Marco nodded and whispered an apology to her and Jake. Michelle just smiled softly and placed a hand to her head, which could have meant she was exasperated or was meant to further prove her headache. "Right. Just answer the question. I can do that, Jake. Don't worry, buddy, friend, compadre…" Marco trailed off at as he received a look from both Jake and Michelle. "Riiight." He drew the word out slowly.

"Marco. Just answer the question, or I will seriously look into an institute for the mentally unstable. You'll certainly qualify for one by the time I'm through with you, IF you don't get to the point." Marco's jaw that was open to retort, stopped open, and closed again with an audible snap.

"Man, someone was on the wrong side of the classroom all day, wasn't he. All that I was doing was trying to cope with an attack on my life. You know I cope better with humor, and rambling, than with depression, Jake. 'You gotta stop with all these negative waves, man.'" He looked expectantly at his girlfriend and his best friend. Getting no response, but blank looks, he sighed. "Really? Oddball from Kelly's Heroes? Oh, come on." Jake raised his fist and made a motion to pound Marco's face but punched his shoulder brotherly instead.

"Nobody knows movies like you, Marco." Marco sighed again with a pouting melancholy expression on his olive-toned features.

"I thought one of you might know it because it's a war movie. I guess I was wrong. Well, enough stalling! The reason that I picked you up is that Michelle and I were attacked by a mutant lionrhinophantion." _**Remember the creature that was part mountain lion, rhinoceros, elephant, and scorpion. 'Lion-rhino-phant-ion. **___

Marco looked at Michelle who shook her head slightly. "We were attacked when we were on our date today. I had taken Michelle someplace where I thought no one could find us, you know all the paparazzi that follow me around and dig into my personal life. So I didn't want out date to be ruined by it showing up on the newest episode of Entertainment Tonight. Jake I know that _no one _knows about this place but just before the scorplionephantino tried to kill us I saw someone with black hair and they ran off." Michelle looked at Marco sharply.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, I thought that right then wasn't the time to explain that I don't think it was a freak twist of fate. Besides, Michelle, I didn't want you any more upset."

"More upset?! Marco, I almost died! That thing was going to kill me and I froze! I couldn't fight or run. If you hadn't acted as fast as you did I would not be here. More upset!?"

"Yeah, more upset. You have an amazing head in a crisis, Michelle. Like when our plane malfunctioned over the middle of the Atlantic. You didn't even blink. I, on the other hand, freaked in the back as the gravity of our falling was making my seat belt strain to keep me on my seat, and you calmly searched for somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, to land._You_ were the one who landed us safely on the navy aircraft carrier and then justified your actions to the mean, scary, buff officer that yelled in your face. But I knew that you had never been in the type of situation we were earlier, I had. But, obviously I shouldn't have tried to keep my girlfriend from being more worried that the attack wasn't some freak experiment that got loose and randomly attacked. Maybe I didn't want you to think about the fact that that event was planned and that the thingy was supposed to kill us on purpose. Kill me on purpose." Marco glared daggers to deflect the dagger that Michelle was glaring at him. She took a breath to argue back.

"Well, maybe, that girlfriend cares too much about her boyfriend and so cares if some freak experiment was sent to murder her boyfriend. Maybe she doesn't care that by dating him she puts herself under the influence of people who want him dead, or the fact that she can be criticized, ridiculed and not have any privacy because he's famous. Maybe she wants to know anything that might help find the person trying to kill her boyfriend so no more attacks will happen again. Maybe, just maybe, she thinks it's dumb that he keeps information from her to protect her when she feels he needs physical protection more than she need emotional protection."

"Michelle, I have had my life threatened on more occasions than I can count. You haven't. I just didn't want you to be worried about me when you need to get over first-timers shock. I think this is serious but not so serious that you needed to know. That animal was after me, not you. I'm almost certain about that. You need to stay away from me until we figure this out which means you'll just worry yourself sick because I won't let you endanger yourself trying to help. That's why I didn't tell you before. In fact I wasn't going to share my opinions with Jake until after I had dropped you off. But I just remembered Jake has a special dinner tonight and we needed to talk."

Michelle looked angrier than she did before. Her face was actually turning red and her hands were in fist. Jake closed his eyes and plugged his ears in anticipation of her immediate explosion.

"You won't let me help with any of this, and you have the nerve to think that not telling me would keep me from being scared and worried? I would have found out what you and your _Animorph_ friends were doing sooner or later. And I understand that they do better under pressure and probably would be a lot more helpful, but if you keep me from helping, even if I didn't know about what you saw, I'll just stay worried and scared for you. Helping or at least thinking that I'm helping you will keep my mind busy so I won't become so scared that I can't do anything!" Marco started to try to calm her down but she was gathering momentum and could no more be stopped than a raging waterfall with a pebble.

"Of course I would be worried; someone has to take care of you because you don't seem to care about yourself. That and everywhere you go you get in trouble. Worry about you the second after I can't see you. Someone tried to kill you! What would I do if you died?!"

Marco opened his mouth to answer her, but got his sentence cut off by the ranting female. "Uh—"

"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot! But I honestly don't know what I would do if that happened. Okay, you know what, I get that you're the strong confident, humorous Marco. Member of the famous Animorphs, I get that you somehow survived a whole war about four years all on you own. But I am still really upset that you wouldn't trust me to stay calm, rational and able to not be an ultimate female! In case you haven't noticed I'm not a normal squeamish girl, I don't squeal at bugs and worms. Heights don't scare me, I don't faint dead away at blood. And horror movie graphics honestly make me laugh. Yes, I get scared at some things but I also know that by being scared I can grow stronger. My fear for you proves to myself and other that I really do care for you. Would you take that opportunity from me, the strength of fearing for those I love? Let me stay with you and help you." Michelle had calmed down a bit. Marco saw his chance.

"Michelle, that's not what I mean, but—"

"Marco if you expect me to just leave then I think that you'll be in for a world of hurt. Because if I go home crying," She did look like she was going to cry, "I can assure you Andrew will not be happy especially when he finds out it was you who made me cry. I'm sure you can imagine how he would deal with his anger." Michelle crossed her arms, her tears and anger seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced by a scarier smug expression on her face and a grin that Marco could have sworn he'd seen in an old vampire movie the past Halloween. Jake motioned Marco closer then whispered, "I'll bet she's bluffing. You let her win this and she will hold this over you. Believe me I saw Rachel pull out this trick. She threatened an older classmate, except she was only bluffing. All women do it." Marco shook his head emphatically.

"No, Jake. I might sound insane but I've met her brother and for that matter her dad. She's not bluffing." Marco frowned suddenly as a thought hit him. His frown turned to a triumphant grin. "Does that include Cassie? What did she threaten you with? Why? Jake, I want to know all the juicy details! Did you give in?" Jake realized his mistake and you could tell when the light-bulb flipped on by his deer-in-the-headlights look.

"No! I mean… I didn't—she, she…" He sputtered a little more and ended with a grumbled, "you're such a girl, Marco." Marco's only reply was to grin; until his eyes flicked back at Michelle who was now angry again at being ignored. He decided to try one more time.

"Michelle. You love me, right?" Michelle nodded suspiciously, wondering where he was going. Jake tried to section himself out of his best friend's and his best friend's girlfriend's 'talk.' If they started fighting again he didn't want to attract their anger. Of course he should have wanted to get involved and break the two up should a fight start. Unfortunately the last time he had gotten involved in an argument if had gotten him a black eye from Rachel and a goose egg courtesy of a shove from Marco. This wasn't exactly the same, ad it ad been nice that Cassie had made him stay at her house for a while to make sure he didn't have a concussion but… now Jake reconsidered whether he wanted to break-up fights anymore.

"So you love me and I hope you know that I love you." Marco paused again, and at Michelle's nod continued. "So, if we love each other that means we also respect each other's opinion, right? And if we get married you would accept decisions I made as head of the household." Michelle's brow furrowed wondering if he was being fair in the leadership roles, she decided to ask him about it later.

"Marco, just get to the point."

"Anyway, if you're going to have to listen to me when we're married; I think we should practice it right now." He moved on quickly. "I think it's a great idea. So, as your "husband" I believe it is my role to protect you. Since I don't want to break that important role I say that you have to stay out of this!" Marco crossed his arms, defiantly staring Michelle down. She looked angry at first; but then her face crumbled into a hurt expression, then submissive, of sorts.

"Fine, Marco. You win. What do I care if you die anyway It doesn't matter to me." She knocked on the glass partition window that separated the driver from the passengers. The window rolled down.

"Yes, miss?" Mr. Bond asked while keeping his eyes on the road. He turned into Marco's long gravel driveway.

"You can drop me off here. My motorcycle is right there by that tree." In the rearview mirror you could see Jameston raise an eyebrow. His gaze flickered to Marco's face.

"If you say so, Miss." He placed the parking brake and made to get out.

"No, Mr. Bond; its ok, I can let myself out." Michelle picked up her purse and climbed over Jake and Marco on her way out. "Bye, guys." She still sounded hurt and sad. Michelle opened the door, dropped out and jogged over to her royal blue Harley Davidson. Strapped on her helmet and drove off. Jake seemed to shake his head to dispel his apprehension over getting involved in arguments. He looked at Marco who was calmly texting, coming to a decision Jake asked a rather obvious question.

"You're just gonna let her go?"

Marco barely looked up, "Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Marco, do you think that's wise?" Jake asked, trying a different approach. Marco looked at Jake with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you really asking me that? After stating that my girlfriend was gong to hold her will over mine? You want me to go after her? I don't think so. Besides, she'll be back." He continued to text. Jake looked at Michelle's motorcycle, it was most definitely moving away from them.

"Marco, I don't think she's coming back. I made the mistake at letting Cassie go, even pushing her away; it was the worst mistake I ever made. I let my anger push her so far away that she didn't come back and because of that she got hurt." Marco decided to argue with Jake's confession.

"But she did come back, you two are together now." Jake shook his head.

"She didn't. I did. I went to her and apologized about my actions. It took me being sorry and going to her to get us back together again. It took a while to build up trust between us, too. A relationship is a two-person thing, Marco."

Marco closed his phone with a snap, "you know what? I was just trying to protect her. So if she doesn't understand where I stand, then it's her problem, she has to come apologize to me. Not the other way around. I didn't do anything wrong. So why should I go after her?" Mr. Bond entered the car, having stepped out to better watch Michelle as she flew down the road.

"Do you want me to continue to the house, Mr. Hunt?" Marco shook his head.

"No, I'll walk the rest of the way. I want you to take Jake wherever he needs to go. Then you can take the rest of the day off. I won't be going anywhere." He climbed out of the limousine, then poked his head back inside. "Thanks, Jake. I'll talk to you later."

Jake nodded, "okay. We still need to figure out something to do about this attack on you and Michelle." Marco smiled wanly and stuck out his hand.

"Thanks buddy." After shaking Jake's hand he removed himself from the doorway and shut the limo door, slapping the frame a couple of times. The limo backed slowly out into the road, Jameston straightened the car and drove off. Marco stared into the distance, sighed and trudged uphill along the long twisting driveway to his quiet, lonely, mansion.

Jake sat back into the seat and scrubbed his eyes with his palms. He felt old and tired again, it was a feeling from back in the 'old days.' Jake laughed dryly. Old days, he sounded like his grandfather spinning tales about his WWII days.

Now he had to figure out something to do about the aggressive act on his best friend and still balance regular life. Back in the saddle again. Jake sighed exasperatedly. "Why is it that problems always come up when I need to get school done?" Jake wondered aloud. A persistent buzzing filled the silence after the rhetorical question. Jake pulled out his cell to reveal that he had a new text message. It was from Rachel.

Where r u?

U r missing/going to miss the 2ble d8!

Get down here!

Jake groaned and looked at the clock on his phone. 6:00 pm. His double dat with Cassie, Tobias and Rachel was beginning at 6, now he was going to be late. Scooting around the 'L' of seats, Jake rapped hi sknuckles on the tinted partition getting Mr. Bond's attention. The partition rolled down and a "Sir?" followed.

"I know I said I wanted to go home but, do you know where Tibby's on Brooklyn St. is?"

"Yes, sir."

"I need to go there after I go home. I have a date tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Jake gave a distracted 'thanks,' trying to decide what would be appropriate for the dinner.

Having changed into a nice red polo and jeans, Jake was back in the limo. Deciding to apologize for his lateness in person, the test he sent back to Rachel only stated her was on his way. Leaning back into the seat Jake rested his fingers on his temples, rubbing them gently. 'Now all I have left to do is figure out what was with the attack on Marco and Michelle. Who would want them dead?'

Jake ran a hand through his hair then let it fall to his lap, and stared out of the tinted window, thinking. After a few silent minutes Jake sighed. He figured he'd talk about it to Cassie, preferably alone. There was no real reason to include Rachel and Tobias yet and Ax had enough on his plate with the Princess Anidoria. Besides, who knew? It could have just been a freak accident.

But something in his gut told him it wasn't. Maybe he was over thinking it though? Yep, talking to Cassie was a definite must.


End file.
